


my omega

by WizardKnight



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Will, Ealdor, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Merlin, Royal Arthur, Trouble, True Mates, Underage - Freeform, attemped rape, i will add tags as we go along, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 43,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardKnight/pseuds/WizardKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets in to trouble but lucky for him some dashing blonde knight in shining armour *litrally* rescues him, then Merlins world is changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. my omega : the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Attempted rape, but no graphic scenes or actual rape
> 
> Merlin is 16 *legal in Britain*  
> Arthur is 19
> 
> All mistakes are my own, spelling or otherwise
> 
> first fic  
> Please be nice haha I was bored so wrote this!! Never written before

Merlin could never go a day without getting into some sort of trouble, he was a trouble magnit and Will always said he was just drawn to making life harder than it should be. 

But at 16 he just wanted to have fun he was bored of being stuck in a small village where people looked at him like he was a freak, yes he was a male omega big deal and yes his mum was a beta so no one understood how that worked but that was just another complication in his life.

Will was the only person who treated him like a normal human, Will was 2 years older than Merlin and a beta like most the men in Ealdor, he'd only seen 2 Alphas in his life and both were mated so he didnt know what they were really like, and this is how the trouble of today started.

Merlin was on his own (even after his mother repeatedly told him never go any where alone) in the woods next to his home, he was only 10 minutes away from home and could still hear to odd noise coming from the surrounding countryside and the men that worked the fields, he was enjoying the time alone in the woods when a rustle of leaves close by got his attention. 

At first he thought nothing of it, deers were always seen here so he carried on his little walk in his own world day dreaming away when he was grabbed from behind.

At first he simply squeaked and tried to turn around thinking Will was playing some practical joke on him again when more rough hands grabbed his waised to provent him from moving to look at his attackers and then the smell washed over him ALPHA, the first attacker moved one hand from his shoulder and clamped it over his mouth to prevent him from shouting. Panic was over taking his thoughts to try and escape. 

He was quickly dragged from the spot he was in and thrown into a tree, pain shot through his body he wasn't used to rough handling, he grew up a simple farm boy all gangly and thin, he never grew out of his young body. 

As he continued to be handled roughly by 2 attackers he squeezed his eyes shut, fear was consuming him and his omega instincts kicked in and he tried hard to fight the submissive behaviour that came natually to him. He was thrown on the floor and his hips where straddled by the one attacker.

he was an older man in his late 20's early 30's, jet black hair that made Merlins dark locks look ebony, his hard features loomed over Merlins thin body as he started ripping at his clothes, Merlin tried hard to fight back but this man over powered him, the man standing near him kept telling the other Alpha to hurry up, he was a rough looking as the man straddling his hips, he was now full pinned beneath this Alpha and his top half naked.

as the darked hair man on top of him went to rip open his trousers there was a yell not far from him, he heard hoof beats of a cantering horse but he couldnt see, his attackers blocking his view from where he was pinned to the floor, he tried to shout for help but the hand was back over his mouth.

he tried to wiggle and squerm from under the man but it only made him angry and before he could look up a hard blow to the cheek came, he saw stars and darkness was on the blink of his vision, another blow came soon after and he let the black in front off his eyes take him.

he didn't know how long he was out for but when he opened his eyes he was lying against a log by a fire with a blacket pulled over his shoulders, he heard to fire crack next to him, he looked around and sae no one only a black horse standing eating not far from where he lay.

it felt like hours but he was sure it was only mere minutes till a blonde head hovered over him blocking his line of sight, he didnt recognise him at all he wasn't one of the original attackers he was younger, more royal looking in his shining armour, blonde hair that shone like the sun in summer and blood red cape blowing gently in the autumn breeze. 

Merlin was captivated by this mans eyes, they were a much darker blue than his own they looked like the sky before dawn, dark but they were more warm and inviting.  
He looked like an angel, he was perfect with his sharp jaw and muscle, oh so many muscles hidden by shining armour Merlin knew he must have been hit too hard no one that looked like this could be so perfect, but then the prat opened his glorious mouth and ruined it.

"Finally awake then, nice of you to join the living" his voice was heavenly just a shame about the words he spoke, Merlin looked at him dumbfounded its nice to know that prince charming cared.

he sat up looking at this knight in shining armour and glared "are you always such a prat" he spat, annoyed at this man for his pure ignorance toward him. Its not his fault he was attacked and knocked out, and come to mention it his cheek really did hurt, it felt like his cheekbones been shifted on his face, and his vision was still slightly blurred in his right eye.

"You can't speak to me like that, do you know who I am?" Replied this beautiful arrogant man

"Yes, your a prat" Merlin replied sharply

"I AM ARTHUR PENDRAGON THE CROWN PRINCE OF CAMELOT" he shouted, it echoed through the trees around them.

oh god thought Merlin, hes done it now not only had he called the crown prince off camelot a prat but also the highest Alpha in all the kingdoms, Arthur was known all round for his fighting skills and Alpha ways! He was feared by all that were against him and his kingdom.  
He'd never lost a torniment or battle yet and he was only 3 years older thn Merlin.

Merlin ducked his head, his omega behaviour coming back he was once again shy and submissive and for a 2nd time today he was alone with an alpha today was not his day.

he heard arthur clear his throat and he looked up to see Arthur staring at him, he couldn't read what Arthur was thinking, but the look worried him he'd nearly been raped not long ago by 2 brutes and now here he was alone with another Alpha and a feared Alpha at that in the woods god knows how close to home. His mother was going to kill him.

he tilted his head back and looked at the sky above him the bare tree's making it easy to see the clear blue sky.

he then looked at Arthur and went to speak, just opening his mouth he was interrupted by Arthur.

"What's your name and why are you alone in the woods when you are clearly an omega" Arthurs eyes clear and his one eye brow raised

"I was trying to take a relaxing stroll and I didnt ask to be attacked its not my fault I was born this freak" he shot back, he'd never heard nor seen another male omega so he really believe he was a freak

arthurs eyebrows did shoot up at that "why do you think yourself a freak, your not the only male omega, there must be 5 or more in Camelot court alone" Arthur looked shocked and it showed in his question, Merlin just looked at Arthur like he had 2 heads, more male omegas when did that happen, he wasn't a freak, questions rolled in his head but all that passed his lips was a quick simple breath of laughter.  
Arthur gave him yet another look like he was mad and backed off stitting on the log near his head.

"B-but but I thought, why did no one tell me this, my whole life I thought myself a freak and all along there were more male omegas" he was smiling like a cat who got the cream, he wasnt a freak oh god he was normal just another omega he couldnt explain the joy he felt at hearing that, he let out a sign and closed his eyes.

*10 minutes later*

"Come on then lets get you home" said Arthur whilst he got up and dusted off his trousers from where he had sat on the old dusty log.

Merlin climbed to his feet but was hit by a dizzy spell, the earth moving unevenly beneath him, his knees wobbly like a new born colt, he swayed and Arthur steadied him agaist his chest holding Merlin close, and he spelt wonderful not like those other 2 Alphas, Arthur smelt off pine and nature and a shock hit him when skin touched skin and he knew Arthur felt it to as he heard a gasp behind him, what was going on.

he turned in arthurs arms and looked him in the eye, his eyes were wide like he recognised something and the Arthur spoke "its you, oh god" he let Merlin go and took a step back, luckily Merlin steadily stood there looking lost, he was who, what did Arthur mean it was him.  
then it hit him, the smell and the jolt of electricity that hit them when they made skin to skin contact he heared stories from the locals about true mates and how they felt around each other and it was so similar, but how could he be Arthurs true bond mate, it couldnt be he was a lowly country boy, Arthur was a future king.

he was gobsmacked what happened now, his true mate was here and he didn't know what to do, he wanted to go home he needed his mum, Hunith would know what to do, so he turned around and started to walk leaving Arthur behind.

he heard Arthur shouting after him but he panicked and set off at a run, he ran and ran and soon he saw his village come into view, he was consintrating so hard he didn't hear the hoof beats behind him.


	2. chapter 2 : no escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin just can't escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas welcome, any help would be appropriate as stated before first story so advice is nice

Arthur stood and watch as this boy walked away, then it hit him this unnamed Omega, his omega was walking away, so he called out "hey wait" nothing " come back, whats your name" still nothing "come back here" the last said in his Alpha command voice, and he then watched as the man in front fled, running away not answering his question.

he ran to his horse and mounted quickly, not bothering with his camping gear he kicked the horse from holt to canter in one swift skilled move. 

The omega was fast, darting in and out of tree's ducking braches and jumping roots. But still he was stumbling and on foot against a horse he stood no chance of escape, and Arthur didn't plan on leting this boy escape 

Arthurs horse was skilled and didnt stumble or knock Arthur from the saddle when cantering through the forest, Arthur lost site of the boy for a moment and stopped his horse looking frantically for any sign, then a twig snapped and he saw a flash of dark hair and naked skin flee from his right, he turned his horse and kicked it on again.

he come to a clearing with around 15 houses and barns combined making up a small farming village, he saw the boy run into the middle of the houses and dart into a hut, the last hoot with many herbs and pots outside, he slowed his mount and trotted into the village.

he swiftly discounted his horse, tying it near a water trough next to a small pig pen, he walked throught he village ignoring the looks of the villagers, he walked upto the hut the boy ran into and knocked on the door loudly. 

*****

Merlin kept running, heart beating wildly, breath short and body trembling from adrenaline and fear.  
he hid behind a large tree but it was no good Arthurs horse was fast, he didn't get time to breathe before he ran again.

he made it to his village and quickly ran to his home, dodging animals and people as he ran to the hut he and his mother lived.

He stumbled into the hut, slamming the door behind him, his mother who was peeling patatoes by the small fire in the middle of the hut jumped and spun around, as she did she noticed her only son naked chest, ripped trousers, trembling out of breath and sweaty. 

She got up and made her way to Merlin "dear what happened, oh god Merlin" she cried in alarm at the state of her boy.  
merlin couldn't speak his breath was ragged and short, heart pounding trying to escape from his chest, he gasped in alarm at the pounding on the door, he spun around to look at it as his mother noved him to the side and yanked the door open.

there she saw a blond man, dressed in a knights uniform the crest hidden from the angle his cape had fallen but by the blood red colour she guessed Camelot the neighboring kingdom, but why was a nice of Camelot chasing her half naked son, what had Merlin done now.

***

after pounding on the door what felt like days it was finally yanked open, a middle aged woman with brown hair and crystal blue eyes stood looking at him, before he could say a word she was asking"what do you want with my son" 

"I umm, well I rescued him frkm an attack ma'am and then he fled" it was half true any way.

The woman looked at him eyeing him up "what attack, oh god please tell me n........"

"No harm came to him other than the bruised cheek, I got there just in time after hearing a commotion I went to investigate and found your boy pinned by 2 Alphas, he came round and then fled" Arthur saidbefore Hunith could fininsh her sesentence. 

He then saw movement behind the woman and saw the boy standing eyes wide at the back of the hut,the woman turned to and called the boy over.

"Merlin come here" Merlin so that was his name. The boy then walked over and stood behind the woman head down, eyes fixed on the dusty floor.

Arthur stood waiting for the boy merlin to say something, after a long paused minute he looked at arthurs chest, not raising his head or eyes higher, the woman who then introduced herself as Hunith said to Merlin to say thank you, not knowing the whole story she was unaware of the spark that happened between the two boys moments ago. 

"Merlin I wont say it twice, now thank the young man and aplogise for running away after he helped you" Merlin then glaced into arthurs eyes for a moment and muttered a "thank...you" so quickly and slowly it was barely audible to Arthurs ears.

Hunith then invited Arthur inside, he followed her into the hut closing the heavy wooden door behind him and walked over to the fire in the middle of the hut, he sat down after Hunith and Merlin.

"So please tell me from the beginning what happened to my poor boy" hunith said and so Arthur began from the beginning finding merlin to killing the man who was straddling merlin and wounding the other when he fled, how he took merlin away and then the touch and spark.

Hunith sat open mouthed, eyes wide as arthur told the story, merlin sat in the corner eyes down when his mother looked over he nodded his agreement with the story and hunith gasped.


	3. chapter 3 : decisions

Hunith wasn't sure what shocked her the most, the face her son had been attacked or that his bond mate was right here infront of her, only Merlin could be attacked and found his mate on the same day.  
looking back Hunith wasn't sure why she was suprised it was merlin after all.

Arthur sat staring into the fire no one had the faintest idea what happened now, I mean what do you do when you find and rescue your mate and then they insult you and run off, so he got up and walked towards the door.

"I need to see to my horse then maybe we could have a talk about what happens next" he didn't wait for an answer before he left, clicking the hut door shut behind him.

Merlin just looked from the door to his mum, what do we do next well you that was a pretty good question because he had no idea.

he looked at his mother and found he looking at him with a small smile on her face, the corners of her mouth just curved upwards, he just gave her a blank 'what do I do mum' look and she shrugged then got up and gave him a hug.

***

it was about an hour later when Arthur walked back into the hut, he watched as Hunith and Merlin worked around the house together, they both had small smiles on their faces and working in sync around the fire cooking and preparing food.

Hunith saw him standing in the closed door way and gestured to him to sit down and make himself at home, so he did.

Merlin brought him some water over and gave a shy smile and walked off again preparing more food.

When the food was ready he ate with them both, no one spoke a word the whole time the only noise in the small hut was the crackle from the fire pit.  
when they finished their meal Merlin cleared away all the plates, putting them in a small basket ready to take to the river to wash. 

Hunith sent Merlin to go wash up whilst she spoke to Arthur, after some time to make sure Merlin was gone she spoke up.

"What do you plan on doing now Arthur, Merlin is not like you he is a simple farm boy" shelooked concerned as she spoke to Arthur. 

"I really don't know, i didn't know or plan to meet my bond mate on this trip or at all really" he glanced up at Hunith "I didn't know I had a bond mate, I always thought I would marry some omega and just sire an heir for Camelot" 

"Merlin is very difficult at times, well no most the time really he's head strong even for an omega" Hunith replied she was so worried for her son, he wasn't like most omegas. 

Arthur chuckled " I can tell, I saw that today and I like hes not a push over like most the royal omegas I like the fact he has fire in his heart, I don't think I want a quite omega who does everything to the book, he reminds me a little of my sister Mogana shes a head strong omega as well" a small smile stayed on Arthurs lips as he thought of his sister.

"So do you plan to bond with my son, I mean you don't know each other and it would mean him moving so far away from here" Arthur noticed how sad Hunith looked, he hadn't thought about what he would do, how his father would react to his mate being a poor farm boy.

"Idon't know, I would like to get to know Merlin and see if we like each other and not just bond because we are bond mates" he looks at Hunith and she knew he was telling the truth, he looked so lost.

merlin came through thr door then, clean dishes put aside he looked from his mother to Arthur, he wanted to know what they were talking about, he was curious to know what would happen now.  
did he have to leave home and go with Arthur, or would he stay with his mother he'd never been any where other than Ealdor so he was afraid yet for some reason he wanted to get to know the blonde prat

So his mother had told them to take a walk together, get to know one another and see how they felt about each other.  
So Arthur and Merlin left the hut and Hunith behind and began a steady pace through Ealdor.


	4. chapter 4 : getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur get to know one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camelot in the next chapter

"So...." Merlin started not knowing at all what he should say or start with

"Your not great with words are you merlin" Arthur said teasingly

"Prat..... I wasn't prepared for this whole situation"merlin shot back

"No one ever is, I only came here to hunt deer and boar and then I ended up finding you"

"Oh you make it sound so charming Arthur....Sire hmm prince. .. what do I call you, I've never been around royals before" Merlin replied havng no idea how to address Arthur.

"Just Arthur will do, so I'm guessing you're as confused with this as I am" arthur glanced to his right to look at Merlin

"Yeah, I mean I don't know why but I want to get to know you" Merlin kept his eyes to the ground as they continued to walk.

"I want the same, if your happy with that" Arthur wasn't sure why he was smiling so wide at Merlin's confession about getting to know him as he felt the same and wasn't sure why. 

****

they continued to walk and slowly made their way into the woods keeping to the track, they talked about anything and everything and the conversation flowed freely once they go past the awkward stage.

Arthur suddenly stopped and turned towards Merlin stopping the conversation that he was in the middle off " can I ask you something, it may be sudden but I need to ask you Merlin"

Merlin just stood staring at Arthur, he could hear the ugency in his voice at this sudden question so he replied quickly and honestly "Sure Arthur" 

it seemed like time slowed waiting for Arthur to start speaking again, he watched as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly with no words, then suddenly arthur cleared his throat and asked "can I, hmm well would it be okay if I kissed you" before Merlin could answer Arthur spoke again quickly " I mean you don't have to, its up to you"

Merlins eyes were still wide from shock but he nodded, Arthur smiled and leaned forward.

their first kiss was awkward, quick and at the wrong angle, then Arthur reached round taking the back of Merlins head and neck in one hand and leaned in again.

and it was like fire works exploded around then, that electric shock feeling was back and it took Merlins breath away he never wanted it to end, he could feel Arthur smiling against his lips.

Arthur swiped his tongue over his bottom lip then opened merlins lips to gain entrance and Merlin lost his mind the feeling was amazing he couldn't found words to explain how right it felt. It was like something clicked together and life felt complete.

they stayed in the woods for what felt like hours just kissing each other with feather light touches, Arthurs hand was still on the back of his head and the other on the small of his back bringing his body closer to arthurs body and the heat was all so new.

merlin explored arthurs chest with one hand, the other holding his side this was his first kiss and he didn't know what to do, s so he just hung onto arthur and enjoyed the feeling of belonging and safety, arthur felt like home.

Soon it was getting dark and Arthur pulled back drawing a moan from Merlin "we should go back" his voice was croaky, his kiss swollen lips pouting and his eyes showing how he didnt want this to end either. 

Arthur drew him close again, they breathed each others scent in and then made their way back to Merlins hut.  
They were both smiling and stayed close to one another shoulders bumping repeatedly all the way back

Merlin never wanted to be apart from Arthur again, he never felt like this towards anyone and it was scary and exiting at the same time, Merlin knew his life was about to change for the better


	5. chapter 5 :  camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where does everyone want to see me go with this, happy camelot life or angst? ? Let me know

The past week went quickly Arthur and Merlin got to know each other really well going for walks and talking and soon they fell for each other. Merlin knew he loved Arthur and he thought Arthur felt the same way.

Hunith was glad to see them settle so quickly together, she'd spoken to Arthur about Merlin only just turning 16, 4 days before they met which means he hadn't had his first heat yet and that he would need to be there for him in more than one way, Merlin would be scared and confused so he would need to take things slow and look after him, Arthur promised Hunith he would care for Merlin till his last breath and told her how much he loved him already and he would do anything to protect Merlin from any harm in the world.

hunith was so happy that her boy had found happiness, she could see their differences were far behind them.

They were like 2 sides of the same coin.

Merlin was nervous about his first heat he knew it would come soon now he was 16 and around his Alpha but he knew in a way what to exspect. But the nerves were still there how would henknow what to do, would he get pregnant straight away, was he ready to be fully bonded and be a what mother, father? What would he be!!

 

It was 8 days after he met Arthur and he was leaving for Camelot, he was so nervous about it and upset about leaving his mother, he'd never in 16 years been away from her, now he was off to a new kingdom with his mate to start a new life.


	6. chapter 6 : new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and arthur head to camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re uploaded chapter 6 sorry its coming up as 1 large paragraph, it wont chnage to smaller paragraphs

Merlin hugged his mother not wanting to let her go, he couldn't help the tears that fell over his cheeks eyes puffy and red from the amount of tears that had left his eyes. Hunith shushed him gently "you're going to have such a wonderful life my boy, Arthur loves you and will take such good care off you just remember to behave he is your Alpha and you must make him happy like he makes you happy" she smiled at him trying hard to hold back her tears, he voice on the verge of breaking She was going to miss him so much, but it was a time she knew that would eventually come she only wished to have a year or 2 more with him, but he must move on and start his own life with his mate. She knew he was scared of what was to come but she spoke so often about what to expect and she knew of the physician in Camelot 'Gaius' she trained under him so many years ago when she was just older than her son. Arthur then walked up to them, putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder for support and to tell him it was time to leave. merlin looked round and hugged him tightly looking for support from his Alpha, there bond had grown over the past few days with the kissing and light petting, he could feel Merlin's distress and wanted so much to make him feel happy again he wished he didn't have to take him away from his mother but he was needed back before Camelot sent a search party out looking for him, he would be late as it is returning from his week long hunting trip. Merlin, Arthur and Hunith walked over to Arthur's black stallion, merlin had grown to like the beast when he helped Arthur the past week care for him. Arthur mounted his horse and held out his hand pulling merlin up and in front of him in the saddle, Merlins back to his chest. they said their goodbyes, tears freely falling from both mother and son as Arthur kicked his horse into walk and headed towards to forest next to the village, once he was out the small village he urged the horse into a steady canter and Merlin looked over his shoulder watching his mother get smaller, both waving to each other till they went out of sight. Once he was in the tree's Merlin soon lost sight of his mother. he knew he'd see her again but he was so sad to leave her. He was happy in another way though to have his Alpha and to have such a gentle and caring Alpha, he soon learnt Arthur was a loving, loyal and gentle prince and that he was happy to find that he was he didn't want to be attached to a harsh, cruel Alpha. Arthur had his arm wrapped around his middle the whole time they were riding keeping Merlin in place, his horses gait was comfy and being pressed against his other half wasn't half bad either. He soon picked up after a few hours riding, Dusk was soon coming down so Arthur stopped and started to make camp for the night. Tonight was the first night they would be alone together, they shared a bed roll on the floor next to the fire after eating a rabbit Arthur had hunted and Merlin had then cooked over the fire. They lay together shoulder to shoulder looking though the dark leaves, staring at the stars watching them glistening in the black sky above. After a while Merlin yawned and Arthur turned them over so again Merlin's back was to his chest and pulled the blanket over them both, Merlin felt so safe in Arthur's arms he quickly pressed into Arthur, he felt Arthur press a kiss to his neck below his hair line before he drifted off to sleep to the words "Goodnight Merlin, i love you" "i love you" he whispered back and fell into a peaceful sleep ****** The next day they woke as the sun started rising, quickly gathering their stuff and packing it back on Arthur's horse. Arthur wanted a early start so they could be back in Camelot for night fall, They set off again in a canter toward Camelot boarders it was only a few hours ride, Merlin fell asleep again against Arthur's chest as they rode on. It only seemed like minutes till he was gently shaken awake by Arthur "We're in Camelot boarders now Merlin, we'll be home before dusk" Arthur was smiling down at the drowsy Omega, and Merlin smiled back nodding his head slightly and then settling back down on Arthur's chest. ***** It was just getting dark when Merlin first saw the white towers of Camelot, they were tall and mesmerizing to him he had never seen such an amazing building and they were a few hours ride away yet, he couldn't wait to see it up close even though his nerves had started to kick in again. He heard Arthur chuckle above and when he looked up he saw his mates smile "what you laughing at" Merlin asked a little confused. "your face, you look so shocked at the sight at the towers" smiling Arthur could see his crooked teeth, how much he looked that smile "you look adorable" Arthur continued. Merlin blushed, no one had every called him adorable before "is that a blush i see Merlin" Arthur was laughing again. **** The next thing he knew they were riding into the lower town of Camelot, there were people walking to and from houses and stalls that were just closing, no one really paid much attention to them as Arthur's horse continued to trot up to the castle. After they passed many houses and stalls they came up to the castle, it was bigger and more beautiful than Merlin could have guessed, they crossed the bridge and came into the court yard. Arthur pulled his horse to a holt and as he helped Merlin down 2 men came over and grabbed the horses reins, then Arthur dismounted and the horse was let away towards what Merlin would guess was the stables. Merlin followed Arthur up the steps at the front of the castle, servants bowed to Arthur as they passed and then continued on they glanced at Merlin. They walked up to 2 huge doors with guards each side, they were dressed in full armour and camelot red capes the same as Arthur. They opened the doors and Arthur and Merlin walked into the room, Merlin then saw the throne and the man sat on it crown high on his greying hair. "Father" Arthur spoke and then bowed, Merlin copied the bow and then stood behind Arthur half hidden from the man on the throne. "Arthur you're back, I take it the trip was satisfying" The King spoke not yet noticing Merlin or if he had he was ignoring his present. "Yes father, but i have news i wish to share" he looked back, grabbing Merlin gently and pulling him forwards, Merlin didn't know what to do so he kept his eyes lowered "This is Merlin, Father he is my true bond mate I found him on my trip" Arthur then pushed him gently back behind him slightly out of full view again, which Merlin didn't mind at all. The King stood there looking Merlin up and down, looking like he was sizing him up "Where did you find him Arthur, he looks Common and young" "Ealdor father, he is a country boy worked with his mother and the other villagers his whole life, he just turned 16" Arthur said The kings face was still blank and cold " Very well, go see Gauis make sure he is healthy and fertile" and then turned away Arthur bowed again, followed by Merlin and left the court **** They walked from the court and through many corridors, Merlin was mesmerized at how large this place was. Arthur was hold him close as they made their way to the physician's chambers, when they reached the door Arthur knocked and from behind the door Merlin heard "Enter" Arthur pushed the door open and walked in taking Merlin with him, he turned and smiled at Merlin before addressing the old man in front of him. "ahh Gaius, this is Merlin from Ealdor he is my true bond mate and I just wanted to check with you he is well after the long journey here " Gauis looked shocked for a moment then he smiled, it must have been the news that Arthur had found his bond mate. The old man walked forward towards Merlin smiling, he looked friendly but with one terrifying eyebrow. "Hello Merlin, Welcome to Camelot" he smiles patting Merlin on the shoulder "please come lie on the bench here and i will see that you are well" he smiled again and walked towards the bench he had pointed to. Merlin followed and Arthur sat down on a nearby chair "well lets have a look at you shall we" the old man said, Merlin felt at ease with the physician and smiled back After he was checked over he was deemed fit and healthy, fertile and would see his heat soon as he was showing very small signs only a physician with such experience would notice When he said that Merlin felt nerves again, he was still nervous about going into his first heat but he was happy he was now here and with Arthur, he felt safe and at home with Arthur around Arthur smiled at the news and thanked Gaius They soon left and headed towards Arthur's chambers (or now his and Arthur's chambers) he smiled at that thought Arthur turned and saw him and smiled back "what you smiling about" he asked and Merlin told him, Arthur's face cracked with a beaming smile then and he pulled Merlin closer kissing the top of his head "yes our chambers" they were both smiling after they reached the chambers Merlin wasn't used to such big rooms his draw dropped at the bed it was huge and so soft, it wasn't long until they were both cuddled close on the bed under the sheets, drifting off into an exhausted sleep both smiling when the other said "I love you" then darkness took them both


	7. Chapter 7 : heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's been in Camelot 3 weeks and goes into his first heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex scene *again never written a fic or sex scene before so it might be rubbish" Sorry if it is

Merlin had settled well into his new home, he missed his mother dearly but he was making friends and got on well with some of Arthurs knights.

Sir Gwaine was a giant flirt and Arthur had many times taken it out on him on the field, Sir Percival was a silent mountain but so kind and gentle even for his size, Sir Leon was nice but very proper and kept a sensible distance from Merlin, Sir Lancelot was becoming Merlin's best friend in Camelot and Sir Elyan was another silent but kind knight all the knights were Alpha's but they respected that Merlin was Arthur's

Sir Lancelot was close to Gwen who was a Omega in Camelot and Merlin thought they should be together, He'd seen how they looked and acted together but it wasn't his place

He'd met Arthurs sister Omega Morgana Pendragon she was the Mate of Leon!!

****

Merlin had been in Camelot 3 weeks when he woke up feeling strange, he was so hot and felt irritable  
Arthur was out on early training so he asked the Guard if he could get gaius, the guard sent for him straight away.

it was about 10 minutes till Gaius turned up, He and Merlin got on really well and had started helping him with potions and herbs in his spare time and spent most his time when Arthur was on patrol

When Gaius walked in he smiled and said hello as he set his bag down on the table

"what's the matter Merlin" Gauis asked, his voice had a tint of concern in it 

"I'm so hot Gaius, i feel weird and irritable" Merlin was worried it was bad

Gauis raised that god damn eye brow and smiled

"can you lie on the bed please Merlin" he asked, so Merlin went over and stripped off to his shirt and just left his sleep pants on

Gaius walked over and spent around 5 minutes humming over Merlin "hhhmmm" he'd go then "ahhhh" Merlin was confused what did it mean 

Gaius finished off his examination and walked over to his bag and got a potion from his bag "Drink this" he said handing the bottle to Merlin, so Merlin did as he was told "What's wrong with me gauis" Merlin asked he hated feeling like this

"Well Merlin it looks like your going into heat" Gaius said and Merlin's eyes went wide

"Oh god" Merlin whined "I feel so weird Gaius" and he did he just wanted to wrap into a ball and cry

"That's what happens my boy, your body is changing now and you are becoming a man" Gauis was sympathetic for Merlin the first heat was always the worst one and the longest

"I need Arthur Gaius, please I need him" Merlin couldn't believe he was saying that aloud, whining like a 5 year old for a biscuit but he couldn't stop it, he kept repeating "I need Arthur" oh god he needed to get a grip, but Gaius only smiled patted him on the shoulder "I'll go see him now and tell him, rest now that potion will help you" he then got up and left

*****

It felt like hours no more like days were passing while waiting for Arthur, WHERE WAS HE he wanted to scream

He was getting wet now and he hated the feeling, he just wanted to be filled and claimed

*****

Arthur returned to his chamber after a long talk with Gaius, he could sense his mate now so after he finally got away from Gaius he ran to his chambers

He knew he had to be slow and gentle but god his Omega was killing him already and he'd only just opened the door, Merlin was lying there moaning in the bed and then the smell hit him, he knew now what that meant Merlin was now in full heat for the first time 

Merlin heard the chamber door opened and looked over noticing Arthur, the presence of his Alpha shot sparks through his body and he moaned aloud, he could see Arthur walking to the bed

Arthur got to the bed and kissed Merlin straight on his lips, claiming them as his again as he ran his hands up and down his precious Omega, Merlin was moaning louder now and he was so hot

he pulled away from Merlin and helped him sit up, his top was bare already and his chest was shiny with sweat and he could see his small muscles moving as he moved on the bed, he helped Merlin off with his sleeping pants then and lay him on the bed  
God his Omega was perfect, so perfect in every way possible who would have thought after there first meeting this would be his and that mouthy boy would turn into this perfect little Omega in front of him and it was all his every inch was his and only his

"Come on Arthur, please i need you" Merlin moaned in the sexiest way Arthur has ever heard, how could that be so hot

So Arthur stripped off and climbed onto the bed, they'd only seen each other fully naked a few times when messing around at night, but never this god this was on another planet it was unreal that it was happening to Arthur

He climbed on top of Merlin kissing him again, smoothing his hands over his body and Merlin just wrapped himself around Arthur pulling him closer like he wanted to be one, he ran his hand over his stomach and down his thighs and felt between his legs, he was so wet that it forced a moan from Arthur and Merlin smirked at him, the little minx smirked at him

So Arthur pressed a finger into that tight, hot and wet heat and Merlin lost himself in it throwing his head back and moaning so load it echoed though the chambers

Arthur added another and then a 3rd till he was open and ready and Merlin was begging 

"Arthur, god Arthur please just fuck me" his head thrown back, mouth open and eyes shut in pure pleasure

So Arthur turned him round, merlins arse presented to him it was so inviting

Merlin made a small whine not sure what was happening till Arthur stroked his hands over his sides and shushed him "Its easier like this for the first time my love" Arthur said and moved behind him he lined up and pushed inside forcing a moan from them both from pure pleasure "Yes oh yes Arthur more please" So Arthur thrust in, in one push till he was fully settled in Merlin's arse

Merlin was on another planet at this point, the pleasure was intoxicating and he wanted more he could feel the knot push against him as Arthur started to thrust in gently, but Merlin didn't want gentle he wanted to be fucked so he told this to Arthur and so the pace quickly became rough and quick, hips snapping, moans filling the air in their chambers

Merlin really didn't know where this was coming from he was so afraid before, but now he couldn't get enough every thrust and snap of Arthur's hips sent another wave of pleasure through his body till he was coming undone, he screamed with pleasure and heard Arthur's moans above him and as he looked back he could see the joy on Arthur's face and right in that moment he was so thankful to have this perfect blonde Alpha

Arthur kept thrusting into Merlin until his knot slipped past his hole, and Merlin felt a sharp pain which was soon over taken by pleasure again and he forgot that brief moment of pain, he gripped the sheets below him and pushed his face deeper into the pillow coming again

Above him Arthur was rutting into him, moaning his name over and over "merlin, oh my perfect merlin" and then he came and as he shot cum into Merlin he bit into his neck right into the pulse point between the neck and shoulder and Merlin felt it all and it tipped him over the edge again he came again from the feeling of it, Arthur went on and on filling him up and he wanted more he felt so full that he would burst but at the same time empty and he never wanted it to end.

Soon Arthur lay over him crushing him into the mattress but he didn't mind, he loved the feeling of being over powered and possessed by his alpha, Arthur was kissing the mating bite on his neck and it sent sparks though Merlin but he had no more energy to move, the knot stayed in place and Arthur finally got up, moving them one there side pulling Merlin's back harder to his chest and he nuzzled his neck and cheek, Merlin turned his head and kissed Arthur

"I love you my Alpha, my mate" Merlin said meaning every word he felt so complete now he couldn't help but laugh with joy

"you are perfect Merlin, so perfect" Arthur kissed him again "rest now while you can" and they did both drifting to sleep still attached to each other

****

This went on for 7 days, and neither of them could move they had no energy at all to do anything but fuck and sleep

Merlin felt great though and felt truly happy for the first time, Arthur always nuzzled and kissed the mark on his neck and it always sent shocks through merlin, he would never tire of this feeling he would never get over how lucky he was to have someone as special as Arthur


	8. Chapter 8 : jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know many bad knights so made there last names up *hope it doesn't spoil the chapter*

After a very long and pleasurable week Arthur got out of bed and walked towards the table, the servants had been in and lay food out for them, he had only managed quick breaks the past few days before Merlin was yet again withering about in bed moaning his name in a way that sent sparks downwards.

he grabbed some cheese and bread from the table and walked back to the bed, Merlin was still fast a sleep spread out on the bed with kiss swollen lips and limp limbs.

Arthur didn't know if they would even gain full energy again after this week, now the heat was over he was ready to get back to his duties, sir Leon had taken on the knights training and luckily he wasn't neededin the council meetings but still Uther wasn't happy about his absence. 

He finished eating and lay down next to Merlin, as soon as he settled on his back Merlin quickly shuffled to Arthur and wrapped himself around him half laying on top of Arthurs right side and tucked his head into his neck.

Arthur could hear his soft snores and feeling his breath on his neck and he felt so peaceful, he finally felt happy and having Merlin was the best thing to happen to him.

he must have lay a while thinking lost in thought when a voice drifted into the fog of his mind

"Are you okay, you look serious" Merlin was looking through his eye lashes at Arthur, eyes still sleepy and his hair sticking up in all directions and he looked perfect

Arthur still couldn't believe this perfect Omega was his and his alone, no would could be with Merlin the way he was and it made him so happy. 

****

Arthur left Merlin to rest and went for a walk around the castle, as he was getting to the training field he heard people talking so he went to see why some knights weren't training

As he got closer he heard what the nights were saying and hit behind the wall so they couldn't see him and what he heard angered and shocked him that his knights would say such things.

"have you seen the princes omega" one said with jealous edge to his voice

"talk about killer looks" another sniggered 

"I'd teach that omega who was the Alpha, just give me 10 minutes with him" the first one said again

the a 3rd one jumped in "10 minutes ha that long mate, a minute with me and he would know his place, he'd never leave that bed not even when he has my children I'd have maids for that and then I'd get him fat with child again and again till he's useless"

"be a waste to break such an omega, but yes i see the appeal in what you say" they all started to laugh and Arthur saw red, he charge from behind the wall towards them, all 3 had shock and fear in their eyes seeing their prince march towards them with anger written all over him!

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES KNIGHTS OF CAMELOT, YOU HAVE NO HONOUR OR RESPECT" Arthur yelled his anger rolling off him as his Alpha instincts kicked in

Leon who saw from a distance Arthur charging at 3 knights and quickly with Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot made their was over, they had no idea what had been said but they knew they needed to step in and stop what was about to happen, as they made it over as they got closer they could hear Arthur growling out at the 3 knights and heard every word he said as he re spoke the words the knights had said as he held a tight grip on one of the knights neck as he pinned him up against the wall

"You would keep him in bed and breed him till he was useless would you" he snarled and continued "teach him who was Alpha" his teeth were bared in a wolf like snarl as he spoke the words the knights had spoken about his lovely Omega

"Prince Arthur please calm and let go and tell me what happened" Leon said trying to calm Arthur and bring the situation to a end.

"they were talking about Merlin Sir Leon, so I will NOT calm" Arthur said through teeth 

this got Gwaine and Lancelots attention as both liked Merlin and got on well with him when they were aloud round Merlin  
"Okay Arthur let go of Sir bayner" and talk to us about what happened" Gwaine said as he stepped up to Arthur who was still holding the knight in a death grip against the castle wall

Arthur let go and Sir Bayner fell down on to his knees gasping and holding his throat, the other 2 knights still stood together heads down looking at the ground 

Arthur then turned toward his trusted knights and told them everything, venom was in every word he spoke and he could see the shock on the knights faces, Gwaine and Lancelot looked as angry as he felt at what they had said about Merlin, Leon shouted over 3 guards and had the 3 knights escorted to the dungeons, Arthur wasn't sure if it was because of there actions or for their own safety but he was glad to see them go he couldn't stand to look at them any longer without drawing his sword

Leon promised to deal with the knights and told Arthur to go back to Merlin and to say and calm down for the rest of the day, he knew the king didn't want Arthur today so he wouldn't be missed, Arthur agreed and left swiftly anger still rolling off him as he walked back into the castle

How dare anyone talked about his omega or any omega in that way, they were to be respected no treated so horrifically, even talking about it was disgraceful and it angered him, his knights were know for their actions of loyalty and kindness to those below them, he was know to train them to have mercy out of battle

****

When Arthur got to his chamber door he stopped and took a deep breath, he would need to calm down around his Omega or it would upset Merlin, but the chamber door swung open before he could do this and he got an arm full of Merlin

Merlin clung to Arthur, legs around his hips and arms around his shoulder as he kissed Arthur all over "I..love..you..so..much" he whispered to Arthur after each kiss and Arthur could feel the anger drain from his body and mind quickly, he walked into the chambers with Merlin still attached and walked to the bed, settling Merlin down and climbing on top plastering kissing all over Merlin

"what was that for, i was only gone an hour and you were asleep when i left" Arthur said and he stroked Merlin's side pulling his tunic up over his head, he then kissed his way down Merlin's chest 

"I could feel your distress and didn't know where you were so i had to wait, then i heard you outside" Merlin said some words interrupted with gasps as Arthur continued to kiss up and down his body sending sparks all through his body

"I was just down the training field, nothing to worry about" Arthur kept the knights out of his explanation not wanting to upset his Omega with the harsh words spoken about him, and then Arthur claimed Merlin's mouth before he could speak again and undid Merlin's laces and claimed him as his omega again

**

Later that night when they were cuddled in bed together under the many sheets, Arthur looked at his now sleeping Omega and thought at how amazing he really was and how luckily he was to claim this man as his own and he swore silently then and there that anyone who even looked at his mate in a funny way would end up on the other end of his sword to never see another day, he would protect his omega from the harsh world outside their chambers till they day he died

Merlin was his and his alone and no one had the right to even speak his name and he would make sure that everyone knew this in this kingdom and the neighbouring kingdoms to Camelot

he then gently pulled Merlin closer to him, kissing his forehead whispering loving words to his Omega as he drifted to sleep content and happy with his mate


	9. Chapter 9 : adventures and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tablet deleted the whole chapter last night, i got i back and it has put the last line into a chunk instead of paragraphs sorry for that!! will try fix it asap
> 
> *i hate technology* 
> 
> anyway Enjoy and leave comments or kudo's

It was a week later when the knights had left the castle loosing their knighthood and honour for their actions.

Arthur was getting changed after eating breakfast, whilst Merlin ran around the chambers clearing up *even when Arthur told him time and time again this is why we have servants so please sit and eat breakfast* it never worked and he wouldn't stop till the place was spotless

Arthur had a surprise for Merlin today so was looking forward to his day off his duties to show Merlin how much he cared for his gangly omega

****

After everything was right in the chambers Arthur managed to drag Merlin out of the chambers and into the castle hall arm around Merlin's waist as they made their way through the castle Merlin smiling at the servants as they walked past, they all loved Merlin and he always got extra sweets and cakes much to Arthur's annoyance that he never did normally the cook hated everyone but oh no not Merlin and thinking about it he saw why, Merlin was loyal, kind and goodhearted to everyone he met

They made their way towards to court yard, Merlin was enjoying being out of the castle again since his heat he was stuck for nearly 10 days in his and Arthur's chamber, it was nice to get the fresh air and see some familiar friendly faces

Arthur guided Merlin to the stables and Merlin left Arthur and went straight up to Arthur's black stallion Hengroen, Arthur watched as his omega stroked the horses neck as it nuzzled his side " Merlin come over here " arthur called after a moment Merlin smiled and walked over, he then noticed the horse next to arthur, she was smaller than Hengroen and grey with dark dapple marks on her hind quarters, Merlin could see every inch of the horse was royal as it stood alert in the stall " This is Llamrei, shes a new mare came in a few week's ago" Arthur smiled and continued "what do you think of her" he asked Merlin " She's stunning, is she yours " Merlin replied as he patted the horses neck "No she's yours, a gift from me for being such an important part of my life" Merlin just stood staring at Arthur, eyes wide mouth open no omega had their own horse, they normally borrowed one when they needed to ride out with their alpha or they rode infront like he did when he came to camelot '" I....I don't know what to say" Merlin replied, he couldn't find the words "Her names Llamrei" Arthur was beaming with happiness at the look of pure shock on Merlin's face "I dont.. I just, god Arthur this is to much" "Nothing is to much for you Merlin, my perfect loving Mate" Arthur then before Merlin could reply waved over the stable hands to ready the horses, soon they were mounting their mounts in the court yard hengroen stood patiently whilst Arthur helped Merlin onto Llamrei, Merlin hadn't ridden since he came here being busy with settling in and his heat, then the alpha knights trials had set back this day just for the two and the suprise Arthur had to keep secret for weeks, Arthur had mounted and they walked off out of the court yard at a steady pace into the town, they rode through the town and soon got to the lower town and set off at a trot, soon they had reached the gate leaving the busy castle behind Arthur pushed hengroen into canter and Llamrei followed, thy rode at a fast pace for a while ducking low branches and laughing together as their horses carefully continued running on the track through the thick forest when they reached a clearing not far from the castle but further enough that they wouldn't be disturbed arthur stopped his horse, dismounting and helping merlin down, he took the horses to the near by stream to rest, taking his saddle bag he set a blanket on the floor near merlin and set out food "You brought a picnic" Merlin was shocked again by another suprise "Yes, yet another gift for you" Merlin took the few paces forward till he was in Arthur's arms and kissed him "thank you" "Anything for you, and being its my birthday in 3 day's my duties will multiple so I dont know when I will have time for this again so lets saver every moment" kissing arthur again they then pulled apart and sat on the blanket, the air was still frosty and they could see their breath, but being in each others arms helped keep it comfy. a while later when the sun was getting low in the sky they got up, packing away their stuff and made their way back to the horses, they soon mounted again and were heading back to camelot they road steadier home seeing the castle come into view over the tree tops, they took every opportunity to make the ride home longer enjoying the time alone, but aoon they had ridden through the towns and were in the court yard Two servants ran over and grabbed the horses reins as Arthur dismounted and then made his way to Merlin to help him down, soon the horses were being led away but not before Merlin snuck them both peices of apple glad that arthur didnt see, then they walked into the castle and back to their chamber to enjoy the night alone before Arthur's duties start again tomorrow


	10. Chapter 10 : panic

News is coming to camelot but is it good or bad  
Chapter Text

The day started out like any other, arthur was up first and had eaten breakfast, got changed and looked over some scolls his father gave him 2 days ago about taxes and other boring stuff the prince had to do

he'd finished with the scolls and turned to see the sun just above the tree tops the golden glow covering Camelot making it glisten on the frost that had settled over night, it looked like diamond's covered the land he called home, when he turned he saw Merlin still asleep and he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

He lived in a beautiful kingdom and have a special and loyal omega by his side he was one truly lucky alpha 

He left the chambers shortly after and made his way to the throne room, he had council meetings till late so he was in no rush to get there one thing he hated was council meeting being stuck in doors all day with a group of over aged men who thought themselves better than the other, and then there was his father who he loved dearly and was a loyal as a son and heir should be but some of the policies Uther set where out dated and he couldn't bring himself to except them, but he couldn't speak out not towards his King and father 

**** 

The sun was high in the sky when Merlin woke up, bed empty and cold he knew Arthur must have been gone a while and he could see how late it was into the midday nearing afternoon, he sat up and stretched thinking about asking if Morgana would like to walk around the Castle gardens later in the afternoon, it was a lovely day for winter the sun was shining the sky was clear and the ground wasn't covered in frost it was mostly clear and looked like a late Autumn day 

As he sat up more he felt dizzy, shaking his head he thought nothing of it he had slept later than usual and it had been a busy day yesterday riding with Arthur so he got out of bed and it felt like the world below him had shifted it was spinning and he could feel himself falling and it was like time had slowed down, he tried to grab onto the desk besides the bed but only brought the items on the desk down with him as he collapsed onto the cold stone floor 

The load bang echoed though the chambers and the guards outside the doors heard the noise, the noise and rushed in and soon spotted the Omega on the floor covered in oils and ink the one rushed out the chamber making his way to the physicians chamber whilst the other shouted for a servant to fetch the prince, a passing Servant did as told and raced off toward the council meeting 

The guard who was like all guards a beta felt for a pulse and feeling a very weak one left the omega where he was to not make matters worse before the Physician got here. 

Soon after Gaius burst into the room followed by 2 servants who carried his bags, he came to Merlin and knelt down feeling for a pulse also, he then turned Merlin over so he was on his back to check his head wound it was only a small gash between the hair line and brow but it had made a mess of the omega's face

**** 

The servant rushed through the halls dodging other servants and knights as he made his way to the prince, he got to the council doors and told the guards what had happened and he needed the prince now, so the guard rushed in interrupting the council as he opened the doors and stepped in 

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" Uther shouted not waiting for the guard to speak 

"Apologies my lords, but Prince Arthur is needed at once in his Chamber it concerns Omega Merlin" He said and bowed before Arthur could say a word Uther spoke again

"Can't you see we are busy, get Gauis to check on the Omega" Uther sent a glare to the guard, but Arthur was already out of his seat making his way to the door before he could be stopped, ignoring the calls from his father to "come back" 

he ran through the halls not caring who got in the way, he came up to his chambers and rushed through the door All he saw was Merlin on the floor, head bloody and not moving Gaius looked over his shoulder and spoke softly "He will be fine Arthur, please calm down but i do need your help to lift him on the bed so i can check him better" 

Arthur moved quickly, picking his mate up gently and walking over to the bed and lay him down waiting for Gaius to tell him what was wrong, the wait seemed to go on and on as he watch gauis work around Merlin, once he was finished he said it would take a day or two to get results and to stay with Merlin he was weak and would be in need of his Alpha to feel protected at this time, so Arthur agreed and moved from the end of the bed to sit near Merlin's head, stroking his hair and saying soft words he didn't notice Gauis's faint smile as he left


	11. Chapter 11 : news

a whole day had passed and Merlin still hadn't woken up and Arthur hadn't left side, Merlin didn't even stir when Arthur and Uther had a fight when Uther had stormed in a few hours ago

** 2 hours earlier **

"what is the meaning of this Arthur" Uther all but screamed as he barged into Arthur's chambers

"Father please not here" Arthur had no energy for this, he was to tired and worried about Merlin for a dispute with his father

"Arthur you have not trained your knights, been to council or done your patrol I've seen it was Sir Leon who had taken on all your duties" Uther was red in the face, not caring that in the same room was Arthur's sick omega

"I was with Merlin who is sick and Gauis doesn't even know the course of this illness" Arthur turned his back to his father then

"Do not turn you're back on me Arthur, you will show me some respect" Uther slammed his hand on the table, but Arthur didn't flinch he just sighed and turn to face his father

"Show you respect, i show you respect in EVERYTHING you ask without question and right now my omega is more important, and Sir Leon offered to take my duties" Arthur was fuming he couldn't believe his father

There voices went on echoing though the castle, Morgana and Gauis were walking together talking about Merlin on their way to see him when they heard the commotion coming from Arthur's chambers so they hurried to see what was happening

As they got there they could hear Uther shouting and Arthur's low growl as he spoke through his teeth to his Father, Gaius quickly walked in and yelled at them both

"STOP IT, both of you and OUT NOW this is not good for Merlin" gauis was so angry with them both, but he knew it must have been Uthers doing, Arthur knew better than to argue around an omega especially when said omega was ill

Morgana had already gone over to Merlin who was still asleep on the bed, but was now making quit moaning noises as if scared his head was moving slowly side to side

"Gauis you must come quick" that made all 3 men look towards the bed, Arthur along with Gaius rushed over to see Merlin squirming in bed making small near silent noises and Uther walked out muttering under his breath but no one paid him mind to concerned on the man in the bed

 

"what's wrong with him Gauis" Arthur concerned voice interrupted Gaius's thoughts

"What's wrong is 2 alpha's were fighting not 3 feet from him" Gauis looked crossly at Arthur

***

It takes a while to calm the still unconscious omega but soon he is resting again in bed, Arthur was thrown out the chambers by Morgana and Gaius as they helped Merlin calm and rest.

Soon Arthur was back at his side whilst Gaius cleaned up, Morgana sat at the table eating and apple from the bowl and waited for Gaius to finish off.

The chambers were silent Arthur was sitting by Merlin holding his still hand and Gaius ignored him still angry from his behaviour he knew Uther was to blame too but Arthur was his Alpha and should have took his father away from his Omega not have a family dispute with an omega present unconscious or not, Omega's were peaceful and quite always looking at the good in people, they hardly ever fought and if they did it was normally to protect their children even if an Alpha was present they would fight to the death for their offspring.

 

Arthur was left alone not long after Gaius had tidied up telling Arthur to stay with Merlin and make him feel protected and it should help the young man come round, so Arthur did all afternoon he sat on the bed sometimes just day dreaming of the future with his omega and others going over scrolls for his father

 

****

The next day was Arthur's 20th their was a feast planned for the evening and entertainment would be present for the guests, everyone was invited even the lower town were invited to the court yard to drink and eat in celebration

Arthur woke in the morning scroll on his chest where he fell asleep reading, he was picking at breakfast when a knock came to his door "Enter" Arthur said, and Morgana walked in elegant as ever with a small smile and a gift

"for my dearest brother, i have to go i have stuff to prepare for tonight" she said after kissing his cheek and said her goodbyes walking back out the chambers in trial of gold material from her gown

Arthur opened the gift to find a dagger embedded with red rubies and gold stones, it was something he'd wanted for a while after breaking his last one out hunting he set it beside the bed with a smile and got dressed, as he walked back to the bed to grab his comb he noticed Merlin's blue eyes looking at him a small smile on his face, Arthur rushed to his side. "Merlin, how are you" he asked looking him over 

"my head hurts a little bit, what happened" Merlin looked confused as he spoke to Arthur 

"you hit you head when you fainted, you've been asleep for 2 days" Arthur was stroking his hair and bent down then and kissed Merlin, "I was so worried" he told the younger man 

"I'm sorry" Merlin kissed him back "But 2 days, that means its you birthday and i didn't get you a gift yet" he tried to get out of bed but was pushed back down by Arthur

"No Merlin, rest you need to rest i will call for Gaius i'm sure he'll like to see you awake as well" Arthur walked to the door and told the guards to get Gauis for Merlin, and straight a way a guard left to do as the prince had asks

"But Arthur i need to get you a gift" he was pouting as he spoke, talking though his eyelashes like it would make Arthur change his mind 

"Merlin i don't need a gift from you, you are enough for me i swear now rest Alpha orders" he smirked as Merlin pouted even more so Arthur kissed the look away, they were so busy they didn't hear their guest enter a clearing of a throat made Arthur turn around to see Gaius stood there hands on hips and eye brow raised

"I see your feeling better Merlin" Arthur could see the small smirk on Gaius's lips as he made his way over

"I also have some results of why you have been ill the past two days. but before that let me check you over please" Arthur moved away to let Gauis near, and with in a minutes Gaius looked up

"Everything seems fine Merlin and you look a lot better now you're awake" Gauis said looking over Merlin

"So what's the results Gaius its nothing bad is it" Arthur was worried and it showed in his voice 

"Arthur calm down, i think i'll be fine Gaius doesn't look worried" Merlin said laughing at his Alpha's face "and come over here you look lost standing by the closet on your own" he hand out doing grabby hands like a child for Arthur and Arthur couldn't help but smile at that so he made his way over sitting on the other side of the bed. "so what is it" they both asked in unison and then laughed, gaius just shook his head and smiled at the pair 

"Well its good news and nothing that wont go away in 9 months" Gauis was smiling at their blank confused looks, he tried his hardest to hold back the laughter as after 5 minutes they both still seemed so confused about the diagnosis


	12. Chapter 12 : Birthday celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness comes to camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you have any idea's i would be happy to read them for the upcoming chapters
> 
> sorry again if there's any mistakes, all my own just hope you enjoy and it doesn't ruin the story for you

Arthur and Merlin were still sat blank faced on the bed, trying to figure out what Gaius was talking about it was far to early in the morning for riddles

"Oh my goodness boys" Gauis scolded without the heat "Merlin you are with child, very early on mind you that's way it took me so long to find it in my work" he was smiling openly now happy for them both

Both boys were sitting looking like fish, mouths gaped open and staring at gaius as if he just told them Uther was smiling and dancing around the castle

"I...I'm what" Merlin was the first to speak

"Pregnant Merlin, you're pregnant" Gaius said slowly as if talking to an infant

"But, but I" shaking his head he stopped looking at Arthur

"He's only had one heat gaius and even you know its rare to get with child the first time" Arthur was just as gob smacked but he needed to know

"Well your highness you have gotten Merlin pregnant the first time, well done and congratulations to you both" gaius said patting them both on the shoulder "i encourage merlin to rest till tonight and then take things easy for a while, he also needs to gain some weight he is still on the skinny side and needs to be healthy for this child" and with that he left the boys to celebrate the news

***

They both sat looking at the door that Gauis had just walked out off, Merlin looked down at his stomach and put his hand over it rubbing it in slow circles and then his face broke into a huge grin 

"A baby Arthur, we're going to have a baby" Merlin jumped up and wrapped his arms around Arthur both forgetting how ill he'd been but the quick movement made him dizzy again but he was in Arthur's arms and felt safe and to happy to care about the room spinning 

"you are amazing Merlin, truly amazing this is the best present i could ask for today" they both sat there in braced in a hug for what felt like hours, but neither men wanted to move they were far to happy to do anything, but they were disturbed before long when their servants walked in with breakfast they made a quick job of arranging the meal and left without a sound leaving them both to their private celebration again Arthur claimed Merlin's lips in a passionate kiss them putting every emotion into it, and Merlin kissed back with such desperation 

Arthur finally pulled away and got up from the bed looking aback at the distressed sign from Merlin

"I'm getting breakfast Merlin, you need to eat and gain some weight even more so now" he walked and put some arranged food on a platter and walked back over to Merlin and sat besides him again

"here open up" he told Merlin and fed him an apple slice 

"I can feed myself" Merlin said but didn't move away when Arthur came back with another slice of apple

"i know you can, but i want to do this and it is my birthday will you really say no to me" he had a smug look knowing very well Merlin wouldn't and he was answered when Merlin took a slice of cheese from him lips curled in the corners 

**** 

After breakfast Arthur helped Merlin out of bed and got him changed, after he was ready also he took Merlin for a quit walk down the corridors to get the omega some air, all the servants that pasts smiled and greeted him saying how glad they were that he was well again Arthur smiled Merlin was popular with everyone in the castle apart from his father they made it outside and walked through the court yard for a while but soon made their way back inside due to the cold weather

They made their way to the hall and saw the preparations being set up for tonight's feast but they didn't stay long as Merlin got tired quickly so they made their way up to their chambers to rest before tonight's celebrations

when they got back to the chambers they talked for a while whilst he helped Merlin undress and dress in his sleep wear about the baby and they both decided it would be best to keep it to themselves just for a few more weeks, just something for them to have together without people butting in with suggestions and Arthur said it wouldn't be good to have so much attention around him right now as he was still weak and tired and he needed less stress and they all knew who they meant *Morgana* was a saint and Merlin loved her but he couldn't bare her being around all the time exited about being an auntie

They both got into bed, cuddling close for a while Merlins hand went straight to his belly and Arthur put his over top they both smiled at each other exited about what the future would hold for them and their little prince or princess

"I wonder what we'll have" Arthur whispered into the silence

"I don't care as long as their healthy and strong" Merlin answered and he truly didn't care

"your right Merlin as long as you're both healthy that's all that matters" he said with a grin, hugging Merlin closer to him


	13. Chapter 13 : Birthday feast

The feast was in full swing Arthur was sitting at the top table Father to his right and Merlin to his left, all his trusted knights were drinking and shouting loudly to each other as they drank and ate from the food that was presented on the table

there was all types boar, deer, rabbit and everything in between, the nobles and lords were on the other table his fathers side and not as loud or drunk, this went on for another hour till his Father got up and bid everyone a good night, he left as well as the nobles

as soon as they were gone they feast continued with the knights and Arthur, Merlin was enjoying himself now the king had gone he'd been quit the whole time till now, but now he was laughing with Gwaine and Percy who even as Alpha's were good friends

Arthur wasn't any where near as drunk as he would have been but he had to take care of his pregnant omega and keep him safe as well as have fun, the feast went on till late in the night the moon high in the sky shining a silver glow through the windows and over camelot herself

It was late when he noticed Merlin was getting quit, he bid everyone a goodnight telling them all to enjoy the wine and food and left Merlin at his side, his arm around Merlin's waist as they walked from the hall through the corridors to their chambers

They got to the chambers and Merlin being sober from only drinking water the whole night helped Arthur off with his cape and armour and into his sleep wear, then he changed himself and took them both over to the bed

They climbed in and as soon as Arthurs head touched the pillow he was asleep, Merlin shook his head with a loving smiling on his face and covered them both up, he cuddled into Arthur's side head pillowed on his Alpha's chest thinking about how lucky he was, he has Arthur his loyal, kind hearted Alpha and was soon to be a mother or was it father seen as he was male, he'd have to ask Gaius that question

he lay there for a while thinking about what the baby would be, would it be a boy or a girl would they look like him or arthur, dark hair or light hair and it went on as he imagined what their baby would look like and he couldn't wait till his prince or princess came into the world, he couldn't wait to tell people either and his mother he smiled wider she was going to be a grandmother and be so happy he just knew she would be, he still missed her dearly but they wrote to each other at least once a month when they both could

he only wished when the time come to tell people he could have her here and tell her in person and not through letters, but he knew there was no way around it so he signed, kissed Arthur's chest and drifted off to sleep hand on his stomach

****

The next morning Merlin found himself awake before Arthur, he lay there for a while in the same place he fell asleep the sun was shining under the thick blinds just letting a slither of light into the room

He looked up at Arthur who was still asleep, mouth open and he looked so relaxed and content, he kissed his way up Arthur's chest up his neck to his chin and then placed 3 gentle kisses to his lips, Arthur started to stir and gradually his eyes fluttered open looking down at Merlin who was now in his lap kissing his way down his neck

"What a way to wake a man Merlin" he said smiling happily at his mate

"g'morning" Merlin said and then kissed Arthur on the mouth again, they both smiled into the kiss it was chase and he was soon sitting in his lap looking down at Arthur, they smiled at each other and then Merlin reached for his hand and guided up to his stomach

Arthur smile grew as the memory came flooding back into his sleepy hungover mind

"I still can't believe it" Merlin said looking at Arthur's hand as he placed his over top "I really can't believe i'm pregnant" he said

"You are happy though right, i mean its so soon" Arthur could see Merlin was happy but he was concerned Merlin was so young and new still to this life

"I'm beyond Happy Arthur, yes it wasn't planned but i am so happy there's just no words to express how i feel" he bent down and kissed Arthur trying his hardest to put the words and feeling into the kiss

It worked when Arthur grabbed the back off his neck and deepened the kiss, Arthur flipped them over and settled between Merlin's legs, Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's waste kissing back even more desperately that the kiss soon turned into a battle of emotion and love

Arthur reached for the oil besides the bed and coated his fingers "its okay we do this right, you know with the baby and everything" Arthur wasn't sure he'd never thought about it till now

"I'm sure it's fine Arthur, besides i'm only a few weeks it wont harm the baby at all" Merlin then kissed Arthur again to shut him up before he could speak again when he saw Arthur open his mouth

Arthur deepened the kiss again and pushed his finger into Merlin's hole

"So hot Merlin, so tight" he said between kisses and slipped a second finger inside

Merlin threw his head back "yes, hurry, gods pleas Arthur i need you" merlin begged and Arthur slipped 3 fingers into him scissoring him open "Now Arthur, please now" and soon Arthurs fingers were gone and he was pushing into Merlin gently

Arthur set a steady pace, worshipping Merlin's body kissing every where he could as Merlin moaned and withered below him until he was distracted by the chanting below him of "faster, harder" so he set up the pace, each movement moved Merlin up the bed

Soon his knot was banging at Merlin's entrance, they'd been so busy kissing and worshipping each others body Arthur didn't notice his knot form "I can't knot you know Merlin your not in heat" he said trying to pull back but Merlin held on "Knot me Arthur please, make you yours, claim me as yours again" and Arthur did pushing his knot inside and started rutting inside his moaning Omega and soon Merlin was coming shooting his load between them as Arthur came inside him

they were knotted for a while together but Arthur moved them to there sides and the clung to each other whispering words of love to each other and soon the knot broke and they fell on their backs panting and trying hard to bring their breathing back to normal 

***

It was a quit day in the castle for winter the sun was shining and the ground wasn't frozen there was a chill to the air but nothing a fire and a blanket couldn't fix, Arthur had left a few hours after making love to train the knights and Merlin sat in the window looking over the training field from their chambers

He was wrapped in a blanket reading a book and once in a while looked down at Arthur training the new knights on the field, merlin watched as he struck their shields, sword high in his arm in a battle stand and Merlin could see the warrior and knight that hide behind the kind Alpha that he shared these very chambers with

Arthur always left his warrior and knight attitude on the field when he finished training and the Arthur that came through the doors was nothing like the man he was watching now, he was kind and loving when he was with Merlin but down their he was fierce and strong every inch an Alpha, prince and leader and Merlin loved to watch how he trained how he fought the other knights

he watched Arthur for a while and started day dreaming about his life before he met Arthur, about how boring and simple it was, yes he missed his mother but he didn't miss the cold hut or the heavy farm work and he defiantly didn't miss the people from the village who treated him so differently every time they saw him, they were never cruel but they never treated him normal or equal he was an outcast even though he'd been born their like his mother once had been

He must have been day dreaming for a while because the next thing 2 strong arms were wrapping themselves around him, he didn't jump he knew straight away who it was from the familiar feel and the smell of his Alpha, he glanced up day dream dying away from his eyes and smiled at Arthur

"Hey, you looked great out there" he said still smiling up at Arthur

"Thanks, not as you saw much being so heavily day dreaming about god knows what" he laughed 

"I was thinking about my old life, and how much change has happened in less than a year" Merlin was happy about how much had changed in such a short time, not 5 months had passed and his life was so different, he was in a castle for one, in the arms of his true mate and love of his life and expecting their first child if someone had told him 6 months ago this he would have laughed at them

But he was so happy and wouldn't change a thing, he was just glad spring was coming through now pushing away the icy winter air

"Ahh so that's why you had that weird look on your face" Arthur replied grinning

"and what look would that be" Merlin asks eyes going narrow

"the one on your face now, like your angry, sceptical and thinking" grin never leaving his face "and those alone are scary when it comes to you, the thinking one alone" he laughed when Merlin smacked him in the arm and pushed him away lightly but he hung on and brought his Omega to his feet and embraced him in a tight hug "I'm only joking your as beautiful and wonderful as ever" 

"Now i know you want something, what is it" Merlin asked trying to hide his smile but failing miserably

"not something but i do have to talk to you" he said smile fading into a serious look "i have to go on petrol for a few days"

Merlin looked at him with a straight face "That's nothing unusual" he replied

"I know but it could be up to 2 weeks" Arthur said and Merlin's faced turned down, he hated when Arthur went on petrols he hated his Alpha being so far away and that was only for a day or two, three was the longest he'd been away from Arthur he didn't want to be away from Arthur for 2 weeks

"Can't you tell your father you can't go, tell him i'm pregnant if you have too" merlin was frowning now

"it wouldn't work Merlin, i have to go with my men" Arthur said running his thumb over Merlin's bottom lip

"But 2 weeks Arthur, i can't be away from you for 2 weeks" he was really frowning now, a pout forming his lips

"Don't frown love, it will go quickly i promise and you have Morgana, Gwen and Gaius as company" Arthur knew this wouldn't cheer him up but it made him feel better about leaving merlin so long

"There not you though are they" Merlin turned his head away from Arthur looking back out the window

"come on merlin don't be sad, Come help me pack the sooner i'm gone the quicker i can come back" Arthur tried to reason

"What, you mean your going now right now?" merlin wanted to cry, he wanted to blame them on the hormones but it was surely to soon for that

"Yes i leave within the hour, fathers commands i go with the new knights to search for the bandits on our boarder"

"What if you get hurt or worse, oh god i can't loose you Arthur"

"Hush your getting your self into a mess over nothing, come settle down on the bed its not good getting worked up in your state" Arthur guided Merlin to the bed and lay him down, he sat on the bed with him, hand circling his flat belly

Merlin lay there pouting the whole time Arthur was packing "Its not fair" he said arms crossed

Arthur laughed silently facing away from Merlin "i will be home in no time Merlin" he walked over kissing Merlin, he felt the omega relax under him

"Now rest for these 2 weeks and eat, do you understand i saw Morgana on my way back here and i told her to watch you so know getting out of it, she doesn't know your pregnant but she knows you've been ill and thinks its for that reason" he lent down again and kissed Merlin again

"Now i must be off, my knights will be waiting" he walked to the chamber door, merlin got up and followed him

"I love you" he said as he hugged Arthur, kissing his neck then lips "I love you" he repeated

"And i love you" he kissed merlin, bent down and kissed his belly "and i love you" he said

He kissed Merlin one last time and walked out, merlin watched him walk down the corridor and round the corner, he shut and locked the chamber door and went to bed, drawing the covers over his head


	14. Chapter 14 : Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks turned into a long 3 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is 3 months pregnant, only has a small bump that clothes hide when he does leave the chambers which isn't much
> 
> no one other than he and Gaius in the castle know
> 
> "i don't know about pregnancy ect and being a male mpreg Omega fic i have made some things up like kicking times ect
> 
> I know he's only roughly 13 weeks but for this fic the baby kicks because Arthurs returned ect *not crit please*

The past 3 months had gone slowly only 5 letters had exchanged hands from Merlin and Arthur, do to Arthur being busy fighting and moving, the what was supposed to be a quick journey turned into a small war on the boarder, nothing bad just bandits and Arthur and his knights had found a slave trader in the area and was working to rid of them all seen as slavery was not tolerated in Camelot's kingdom

So the petrol took 3 very long months, Merlin hated it he wanted Arthur now his bump was growing he wanted his Alpha with him  
luckily for him his morning sickness had gone and he was now hungry all the time even waking in the middle of the night wanting stupid types of food which the poor guards on duty had to fetch for him

Merlin hadn't told anyone he was pregnant wanting Arthur to be with him, he'd hid it well even from Morgana and Gwen only Gauis knew obviously as he was the physician and had been checking Merlin regularly making sure he and the babe were fine and growing okay

Merlin loved his small bump, it was hard at times to not hold it when he had to leave the chambers he never wanted to stop rubbing it and cradling it, he was happy and now he just wanted Arthur home he wanted to show him the bump and he wanted Arthur to be there with him through it all, he'd missed so much

***

its was late at night when Arthur returned to Camelot, no one was really around just the odd night servants as they walked the corridors, he made his way to the kings chambers to give a brief report about the trip when he was done he quickly made his way to his and Merlin's chambers

3 months was so long, he missed his omega so much he'd wanted to return last week but duty called and he had to stay with his knights, but now he was home and he just wanted to see Merlin so he quickened his pace and soon find himself at the familiar doors

he nodded to the guards noticing one missing which he was not happy about, but as he stepped into the chambers he saw the fire was freshly lit and the candles were glowing, he saw Merlin sitting on the bed and heard his mate call out when he heard the doors open

"Finally, what took you so long i'm so hung......" but merlin didn't finish his sentence when he saw it wasn't the guard but Arthur stood there in the door way

"ARTHUR" he shouted and ran over to him, Arthur couldn't blink before he had an arm full of Merlin

Legs wrapped around Arthur's waist and arms around his neck he kissed Arthur, Arthur moaned and kissed back how he'd missed this, missed the familiar taste, smell and weight of his omega... well not weight that had changed but not by much

"you've grown heavy since i've been away" he said smiling, then he felt a small bump hit his stomach and merlin moved

 

he lowered Merlin to the ground, moving fully into the chambers so the door could fully close and touched Merlin's belly it had grown so much in the time he'd been gone

merlin smiled at him and made his way to the bed, he listed the tunic over his head leaving his stomach and chest bare, Arthur just stared at him he was so beautiful the babe was growing and his once flat stomach was now a small bump, he put both hands on Merlin's stomach again and kissed Merlin "I missed you he whispered between kisses" then leant down and kissed the bump "and i missed you too little one" as merlin finished talking he heard Merlin let out a small gasp, he looked up in alarm but noticed a huge smile on Merlin's lips

"I think the baby missed you too, He/She kicked for the first time then" Merlin said eyes bright and growing with happiness

"Really isn't it to soon" Arthur asked not knowing the first thing when it came to pregnancy and babies

"normally yes, but then when has our life been normal" Merlin said laughing

"I spoke with Gaius yesterday and everything is perfect, they baby is healthy and growing as it should and i've put weight on and he's happy" 

"You look amazing Merlin, you're glowing and look so happy" Arthur really loved the look on Merlin's face pregnancy suited him

"I've missed you so much Arthur, 3 months was to long to be away from you" Merlin was once again hugging Arthur "Also i'm super horny and i need you" 

Arthur moaned loudly at that, he ran over and locked the door but as he was doing so a light knock came, he opened the door to see his guard standing with a tray off food "For Merlin my lord" He said bowed and handed over the tray, Arthur took it thanked the guard and went back to locking the door

"Merlin there's a pile of food, well it looks like food what on heavens is this" he was looking at the pile of food like it was about to kill him

"Oh thank god, i forgot in my excitement how hungry i was" Merlin walked over and grabbed the plate and made his way to the table, he started picking at the food stuffing his face

"What is that Merlin, it looks vile" Arthur was still eyeing the food like it would attack any moment

"Pickle eggs and gravy" merlin said like it was a normal meal

Pickle eggs and gravy" Arthur repeated making a face 

"Its actually really nice, here try" he grabbed some one tried handing it to Arthur

"hmm no thanks, you eat it your the one that needs it" Arthur replied heading to changing screen to get washed up

Merlin shrugged "your loss" he said and continued eating

Arthur smiled to himself his omega was a strange creature and this just proved it 

Merlin soon finished off his food and made his way back over to the bed, Arthur was already in bed waiting

"god Merlin your breath stinks of picked eggs" Arthur said scrunching his nose up

"Oh i'm sorry" Merlin said sarcastically back rolling his eyes

Merlin snuggled down into the soft mattress and arthur followed blowing the last candle out well one thing was certain there would be no sex tonight, he chuckled to himself and cuddled closer to Merlin not wanting to be an inch a way from the other man

"what you chuckling at" came a voice cutting through the silence

"Nothing Merlin go to sleep" Arthur said kissing Merlin's head

"I'd forgotten how strange you are Pendragon" Merlin said laughing as he rubbed up closed to Arthur like he was trying to make them one

Kissing the younger mans head he pulled the covers up tighter to keep the nights chill away and drifted off to sleep hand over Merlin's on his mates belly, happy to be back with his omega after such a long time!!


	15. Chapter 15 : reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next day after Arthur returns home

The next morning found Arthur in the throne room discussing the petrol, it was early in the morning the sun only just peeking above the arisen, it was just Arthur the King and Gaius in the room

They talked for what seems like hours but truthfully it had only been one before he was dismissed by his father to return to bed, he had a week off duties due to the long petrol 

he smiled as he walked out the throne room, a whole week with Merlin with no distractions he was looking forward to spending time with his omega 

Arthur looked back and noticed Gauis coming from the throne room, he spun round calling for the old physicians attention 

"Ahh Gaius i wanted to catch you later to see who Merlin's been the past few week" he was smiling and so was the Physician 

"Merlin is growing and progressing perfectly my lord" Gaius was like a father to Arthur and knew the man would never hold anything from him

"I am glad he looks really well, his weights improved noticeably besides the bump since i left"

"yes he had a rough couple of weeks when you left with being sad and then morning sickness kicked in, but thankfully the worst has passed and since then he's been eating like a wild boar, anything and everything he can get his hands on" Gauis was chuckling now 

"Yes he has a weird sense of taste i noticed last night" Arthur was making the same face just thinking about the food from last night

"ahh yes the pickle eggs and gravy, not sure where he got that from my lord but every pregnant omega is different" the smile hadn't left Gauis's face, he though of Merlin like a son the past months and was always happy to talk about him with Arthur

Arthur laughed at Gauis and patted him on the shoulder "thank you for looking after him Gaius" he said turning around to head back to his chambers

"Any time my lord, Merlin is like a son to me and its my pleasure to be there for him and yourself if needed" he gave a small wave and walked away

Arthur has started walking when he heard his name again, looking round Gaius had turned back "Tell Merlin i will be by later to check on him and to see how he is" with that he was gone

*****

When Arthur got back to the chambers merlin was up, hair sticking in every direction possible eyes heavy still with sleep and was sitting on the bed looking down till he spotted Arthur then a big smile grew on his face and again made grabby hands for Arthur, which always made the older man laugh

"I though i dreamt you coming home last night" Merlin said clinging onto Arthur as soon as the Alpha was on the bed

"sorry love father needed me to go over the details from the past months" he said kissing the omega on the head

they lay down and Merlin was curled into his side in a second "I missed you so much Arthur" He said into his shoulder

"and i you, trust me i wanted to come home straight away but my knights needed me" he wrapped his arms around Merlin

"Look" merlin then said and Arthur looked down noticing that Merlin had pulled his tunic up and he noticed in clear day light the bump, a smile spread out on his lips at the sight

"Perfect he said as he ran a hand over the bump, just like you" he kissed Merlin then and it soon turned passionate

***

After a very long and satisfying round of love making they both lay together panting hard trying to control their breath 

"It had been far to long" Merlin said through heavy breathing and Arthur hummed his agreement to spent to talk

they both spent the rest of the day in bed, hugging and kissing till Gaius turned up just after noon

"Merlin my boy how are you feeling today" Gaius asked ignoring Arthur to get to Merlin

Arthur got out of bed and got changed, not in the slight embarrassed with Gaius being present but Gauis was to busy checking over merlin and talking about the baby to care about Arthur

"How is he Gaius" he asked from the table where he was pouring wine into a goblet 

"Perfect my lord" Gaius smiled down at Merlin who returned the smile "Mother and babe are both perfect"

"So i will be a mother, i was meant to ask and forgot what i would be seeing as i'm a male" Merlin asked

"You are classed like any omega male or female as a mother and Arthur the father" he patted Merlin's shoulder and went over to get a goblet he poured a liquid into it and handed it to Merlin "Drink this" he said "its good for the baby and your strength"

merlin didn't argue and quickly drank the liquid making a face at the after taste, gaius already had another goblet waiting with plain water this time for Merlin who very happily exasperated it

"Good now continue with the rest, plenty of food and fluids and sleep" and with that Gaius left the two men alone

merlin was still on the bed not even thinking of moving he was comfy and to content to move, he sat watching Arthur put last nights clothes in the basket after he'd thrown them on the floor earlier that night to tired and happy to be back with Merlin

When Arthur turned back towards the bed he saw Merlin lying back against the headboard the sun was shining through the window casting the omega in a golden glow and merlin looked so happy, hand on his bump, eyes close and a smile that was putting the sun to shame outside as it shone so brightly and Arthur couldn't believe how content and perfect Merlin looked in that moment

He stood there for a while just looking at Merlin, and then he glanced at his belly and couldn't believe that was his and Merlin's baby growing there, he couldn't wait to meet the prince or princess, couldn't wait to see what the baby looked like, not that it mattered to him it would be perfect no matter what because it was there baby and it would be a mix of him and merlin and nothing would or could be more perfect than that he was sure

He smiled at he came back from his day dream and noticed Merlin looking at his smile even bigger *how it was possible Arthur would never know* but it was bigger, brighter and it could rule all the land in Albion just with that one look

He made his way to the bed and kissed his omega, he could never tire of kissing Merlin even after their morning no time was long enough when it came to merlins lips so he claimed them again and again, over and over till he was lying over Merlin again and they continued all through the afternoon, not a single care for the outside world but Merlin broke their embrace late afternoon 

"I'm sorry but i'm really hungry and the baby agrees we need food" he had his cheeky smile plastered on his lips and how could Arthur say no to that look so he climbed of the bed and called a passing servant to go fetch food for them both

When he got back to bed Merlin sat up against the head board and Arthur copied him, Merlin lay his head on his shoulder  
"We need to tell your father about the baby Arthur" Merlin said, he could hear the nerves in the omegas voice and he understood once the news was out everyone in the kingdom would celebrate with joy and Morgana would be insufferable with the mother hen act

"Tomorrow Merlin, we'll announce to the court tomorrow" He said kissing Merlins head "Tonight if for us to enjoy together"

Soon servants arrived with food and they sat and ate and settled in for a quite night in together after such a long time apart


	16. Chapter 16 : announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court and Camelot find out about the pregnancy

Merlin was the first up he hadn't slept well the night before worried about how the court would take the news he was sitting staring into thin air when Arthur woke up

"Are you okay Merlin, is it the baby" he said looking down

"No just nerves, the baby is fine" Merlin smiled at Arthur

Gaius arrived shortly with yet another potion, but neither boys asked Merlin just drank it down quickly to get it over with and never asked what was in it, he didn't want to know at all.  
Arthur was busy sitting at the table eating whilst Merlin lay on the bed for Gaius

"We're telling the King today" Merlin whispered just audible for Gaius to hear in his old age

"That's great Merlin" gaius said back smiling "you don't look that happy, what's the matter" Gauis had a slight frown appear

"Well i'm worried about what the court will think.... I..I mean i'm not yet 17 for another month and only had one heat we all know how rare that is to happy" Merlin replied just as quietly, he didn't want Arthur to worry about him and make a fuss

"Rare yes, it is rare but its happened before and it was sure to happy again" Gaius was smiling again now "You're both extremely lucky, now enough with the nerves its not good for the babe" the old man smiled and patted the young boy *no man* he corrected himself and left the bed side so Merlin could get ready

"Everything is looking great Arthur, both Merlin and the babe are in fine health and growing by the day" Gaius was packing his medical equipment away as he spoke to Arthur "Just" he whispered getting Arthur's full attention "Watch over him closely today Arthur he's nervous and its not good for either of them" he bowed and left

*****

After breakfast Arthur had called a meeting with the council and now both men were walking down the corridor to the throne room

"calm down Merlin" Arthur said squeezing merlin's hand "Just breath and stay quit, i'll address the court for us both" he smiled over to the Omega but only got a short high pitch squeak and a numb hand in reply, he wanted to laugh but he knew it would do no good it would only set Merlin off on a panicked rant and he didn't need that right now

They both entered the throne room as the guards opened the door

"Arthur" Uther's voice shattered the silence that held Merlin together "what brings you here so early" Uther was sitting on his throne in the centre of the room as he spoke

"Father" Arthur replied and bowed, Merlin followed Arthur and bowed to Uther "Me and Merlin have an announcement we'd like to tell the court" Arthur was every bit the prince as he stood here in front of his father, his relaxed attitude was gone and he spoke royally and stood straighter than any man could think possible

Merlin on the other hand stood in an omega pose behind Arthur head down looking at the floor below him he never glanced up once as Arthur and Uther exchanged words for a good few minutes before Arthur made the announcement

"I came here today in front of the court with my Omega Merlin to announce his pregnancy" Arthur was straight faced as he announced the pregnancy and Merlin still didn't even blink he was still too frozen and afraid to be in a room full off Alpha's even though he knew no one would dare come near him with Arthur present, he still didn't like or trust the king who was silent even as the court congratulated them both

Merlin just wanted to be in their chambers again he hated being around the king even with Arthur around 

the congratulations went on for a few minutes and when Merlin glanced up to look at Arthur he could see the corners of his lips were curled upward thanking the council and knights for their kind words

soon Uther spoke up again "Congratulations to you boy, I wish to speak to both boys now"and the throne room emptied out quickly till it was only Arthur, Merlin, Gauis and Uther left in the room

"Gaius how is this possible, Merlin has only had one heat" Uther was staring at Merlin and he could feel his cheeks heating up he must have been bright red Arthur held his hand and Merlin shielded himself even further behind Arthur's frame 

"My lord it is rare but possible even when he's so young and only had one heat" Gauis went on and said the same thing he'd told the boys not 2 hours ago 

Uther just sat staring at Arthur and Merlin like he couldn't get his mind around it "I'm happy about the news Arthur" There was a pause "And Merlin" he added like it tasted bitter on his tongue 

"Thank you Father" Arthur bowed ignoring the way he said Merlin's name and nudged Merlin who was still behind him "Thank you my lord" Merlin said and was surprised how strong his voice was and bowed with Arthur 

"This afternoon we will make and announcement to the kingdom" and with that he dismissed everyone and got out of his throne the boys walked back to their chamber Arthur could still see Merlin was tense so he took his hand again and guided him down to the gardens

"lets go sit in the air for a while, I have no duties this week and it'll soon be time to announce our babe to the kingdom" Arthur was back to his relaxed way voice kind and calm and relaxed body They sat under a tree in the Castle's private gardens and looked at the clear sky

Winter was finally behind them and Spring had taken over Both boys enjoyed their time together and as soon as Merlin sat back into Arthur's chest he could feel the omega relax back into him 

*** 

Time past quickly and soon Merlin and Arthur were both standing on the balcony with Morgana who was smirking at them and they both knew she was planning as the seconds ticked away Uther was in the front and had his peoples attention he spoke about the kingdom and about the Alpha Prince and Omega Merlin and then finally he announced the pregnancy and Merlin was glad he was getting tired and he just wanted to sleep 

The whole court yard and castle irrupted in joyful cheer from the news and that made both Arthur and Merlin smile widely as they stepped closer to the edge of the balcony so the people could see their prince and his omega

No one had really seen much of the young omega even after all these months but they were glad still off the news and understood now why he was rarely around town with the prince they all soon walked into the throne room leaving the crowd to celebrate, They were still able to hear them when the balcony doors closed and Merlin smiled widened from such a warming celebration was for his and Arthur's babe 

Uther and Gaius were over with the council whilst Merlin and Arthur were for a short time alone "I'm really tired Arthur" merlin said as he yawned "Okay i will tell father i'm taking you back to our chambers" And Arthur was gone and Merlin just leaned against the beam in the throne room, he was only 3 months and already tired he was dreading it becoming worse with time but he wouldn't change his pregnancy for the world 

soon Arthur was back by his side and guiding him up to their chambers He helped Merlin change and lay him in the bed pulling the blankets high over his shoulders and went to leave

"your not joining me" Merlin's eyes were closed but Arthur could see the frown forming on the omega's face as he spoke

"I'll be back late, rest for a while" Arthur said going back to Merlin and kissing him on the lips, by the time he pulled back Merlin was asleep which made Arthur laugh Arthur headed back to the throne room to celebrate with his father and council for a while so Merlin could get some undisturbed sleep.

He was with his father till he saw the sun getting lower in the sky and said his goodbyes to the council and the king and went back to merlin When he got back Merlin was still asleep, he had already eaten with his father so told the servants not to bring anything up and he then locked the doors and quickly changed, he climbed in to bed wrapping his arms around Merlin who automatically attached to Arthur's side without waking


	17. Chapter 17 : 3 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months after the announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merlin is 17 and just over 6 months pregnant

The castle was buzzing from that day on words, the people of Camelot were over joyed and the castle was alive with joy and happiness, 3 months soon went by and Merlin was growing larger and the smile never faded from his face

He was always smiling these days happy when people coo'd and commented on his pregnancy, even Uther couldn't put his mood down, not as they went any where near Uther if that could be avoided them they avoided it

Hunith had come to live in the Castle with Gauis a month after she found out, Merlin hated sending the news by letter but it was the only way, but one day he'd woken up to her sitting on the bed stroking his hair, he'd jumped up and hugged his mother for what felt like all morning, but after not seeing her in so long he was happy to have her with him

She was to stay with Gauis and help him out till after the baby was born and that way she could be around and help Merlin, She was using Merlin's mare to get around and to go to the woods to collect herbs and stuff for Gauis, Merlin missed riding but was far to happy about having this baby to be sad for too long and Arthur regularly took him to the stables even now he was big to see her and it always made Merlin smile

**

Merlin and Arthur spent as much time together, Arthur only went on petrols when he had too and it was never long like the last one, he always sent his best knights in his place even when Uther argued he must go but Arthur's Alpha protectiveness had grown with Merlin's pregnancy and he didn't want to be away from his mate for longer than a few hours if he could help it

And Merlin wasn't complaining having Arthur around always made him feel better even when his back hurt or his ankles, Arthur knew what to do to help him and make him better

They would lie in bed together for hours and just hug but with pregnancy he couldn't get as close to Arthur as Merlin would have liked, his bump was always in the way and left a gap between him and his Alpha but Arthur always laughed and kissed him silly till he forgot why he was moaning and turned his complaining moans into a different type that not even Merlin could argue against!!

***

 

Arthur loved the fact Hunith was here to stay through the pregnancy he knew Merlin would never be alone when he had to go away like today

he was getting his horse ready to ride to the boarder to check out a report about Cenreds men riding into Camelot, he was sorting his saddle when he saw Merlin sulking on the top step, he'd had the whole speech last night from Merlin about how last time he left he missed 3 months and no matter how much he'd told Merlin he would be back before the week is out the Omega still sulked

** last night **

"You can't go Arthur, i need you" Merlin had whined as soon as he waked into their chambers that night

"Merlin love i have to go" Arthur could see how sad merlin was "i will be back within the weeks out"

"You said that last time and 3 months passed" Ahh Arthur though so this is what its about

"I want be 3 months this time Merlin, and if it happens to take that long then i will leave my best knights to fight in my place" Arthur walked to the bed and sat by his mate wrapping his arms around the younger man kissing the top of his head

"But what happens if something happens to you Arthur" Merlin sobbed "I can't do this without you" he was openly crying and it hurt Arthur to see his Omega in this state

"Please don't cry Merlin, i will be perfectly fine trust me i have faced worst than this" but nothing he said helped the young omega 

but Merlin then stayed silent crying into Arthur's shoulders as he shushed him, that night they cuddled close bump in the middle and Merlin lay awake wishing the sun rise away but it didn't work 

*** present time ***

So know his Omega was still sulking and crying silently next to Hunith as he mounted his horse with his knights, Hunith had told Arthur everything would be fine and he knew it would be but he hated seeing Merlin like this

But soon it was time to leave and he rode out looking over his should to see Merlin being escorted into the castle by his mother, Gwaine was by his side as they rode through the gates giving his prince a sad look


	18. chapter 18 : Duties

Hunith walked Merlin back into the Castle when Arthur rode off out of the castle, "Come on Son" she whispered to Merlin but he was still staring at his Alpha ride away getting smaller and smaller

"What happens if he has to stay away like last time mother" Tears freely falling

"Oh Merlin" His mum had wrapped her arms around him and then looked at him gently putting a hand on his cheek wiping the tears away "He will be home in a few days he wont miss anything other than you" she gently spoke "I know you want him home, but he needs to do his duty to Camelot as well" but she understood Merlin was getting the aches and pains of pregnancy more now he was growing bigger by each day and he just wanted his Alpha, it was perfectly normal

They walked through the Castle gardens enjoying the time together, they must have been there a few hours talking and laughing about the times in Ealdor when Merlin was a boy, it took Merlin's mind off Arthur being gone for a while but soon they noticed the sky turning darker and the air turning cooler

 

The days quickly passed for everyone but Merlin who sat in his chambers for the 3 days Arthur was gone, he was either in Bed reading or in the window reading every time a servant or his mother came in, he ate only because the baby wouldn't stop moving and demanding weird foods till he did and he knew that if he didn't take care of himself then Arthur would just be annoyed with him when he returned 

**

3 days later and Arthur was riding back into the castle court yard, Hunith kept a tight hold off him as she knew he'd try to run down the castle stairs to get to him, he was clumsy enough and Hunith didn't want to risk her son, grandchild or Arthur for that matter

Arthur looked up at Merlin from his horse and it was like the sun was shining from the Omega, it was the best thing he'd seen and he was so glad to be back from his last patrol till the child was born, Arthur just didn't tell Merlin that part till it was over and he'd spoken again with Uther so he couldn't go back on his word

he quickly dismounted letting the stable boy take his horse and he walked up the steps to Merlin who still hadn't stopped smiling

"My Lord" Hunith bowed and left the two young men 

Arthur smiled at Hunith but was to busy to speak wanting his mate in his arms, so he reached Merlin and drew him in to a hug "Missed you" he whispered to Merlin and he could feel Merlin's smile on his neck where the Omega had buried it

They walked back into the castle together attached in every way Merlin could make possible making the trip to the throne room slower and harder but neither men complained too happy to be back with each other again

They got to the throne room Hunith was waiting outside the door "Come along Merlin" Hunith walked over to her son and took his spare arm "Let Arthur and the King discuss their duties" Merlin pouted but let go off Arthur

"I will see you later Merlin" and with a kiss Arthur was through the doors

"Its not fair i only just got him back" merlin's pout was still there as they walked back to the chambers

"He will be gone a hour, two at the most Merlin now stop the pouting" His mother laughed 

When they got back to the chambers food was already set out which made Merlin's stomach growl which set Hunith into a fit of laughter, Merlin gave her his best death glare which just looked like a startled stoat and walked to the table

"I will eat everything and Arthur can starve, that'll teach him to leave me again" he grumbled whist he ate some chicken

Hunith was turned away so Merlin couldn't see the fond smile on her lips


	19. chapter 19 : together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex scene

After Arthur was finished going over everything that had happened on the petrol he left the throne room, he was trying to hide his smirk when he walked past the guards and servants as he walked through the castle, he had the next 3 months to spend with Merlin unless the castle was at war but that was highly unlikely there were one of the strongest kingdom's in Albion 

he reached the chambers and walked past the guards he really couldn't hide his happiness much longer, when he walked in Merlin was sitting on the table reading with Hunith next to him knitting what looked like a blanket most likely another for the baby they already had 5 made "3 Camelot red and 2 Royal Blue" Hunith was knitting yet another blue Merlin's favourite colour

Hunith heard him come into the chambers and looked up, smiling at him she got up kissed Merlin on the head and made her way to the door, she put her hand on Arthur's shoulder giving him a big smile and left

they only used titles when they were in ear shot of any of Uthers council or the King himself, Arthur saw Hunith as a mother figure himself and having her around was a blessing to him in the months gone she helped a lot with Merlin and questions he needed answering about the baby

She soon left the two men on their own and Merlin was sitting looking at Arthur with a look that said *something's happened, and I want to know*

"I have something to tell you" Arthur had that smug arrogant voice he had when he right about something, merlin didn't like it he found it suspicious 

"hmm and what would that be" Merlin couldn't believe the just spoke like that to his Alpha but when he looked up Arthur was smirking at him and then he came over to him, Arthur sat in the chair next to Merlin and leant into him slightly 

"Well seen as your going 7 months along in a few days i spoke to my father" Merlin noticed his smirk never faltered as he continued to speak "And" he drew the word out whilst staring straight at Merlin "well i have the next 3 months off" it was said like it was a simple thing, shrugged off like yesterdays clothes

"W..what do you mean you have 3 months off" merlin was gob smacked

"That was my last petrol till the baby is born and is a month old" Arthur explained then about it being a soul heir and it needed to be born healthy ect ect and if he went on petrols and he got killed *this made Merlin tense up* and then the baby was born ill or became ill in the first few days then they could lose the heirs to the throne of Camelot, so Arthur was to stay with Merlin, help the knights train, help with council and anything inside the castle like he usually did when not off fighting the battles outside the castle gates 

Merlin sat there not knowing what to say, he couldn't explain how happy he was knowing Arthur was going to be there from now on without the worry he could be dragged off on some petrol and the unthinkable happen

it was only when Arthur cleared his throat he knew he must have been staring "Sorry, i just... i can't believe it" a smile spread over his lips then, he was gently tugged from the chair and pulled to the bed, he was already in his sleep wear changing long before Arthur came back, it was more comfortable with his large belly

Arthur gently put him to bed under the covers and quickly got changed and had a quick wash from the basin and returned to the bed, Arthur kissed Merlin gently as he got in he held onto Merlin's face with both hands 

soon the kissing turned more passionate and it soon found Merlin on all 4's with Arthur kneeling behind him, Arthur was holding him with one hand on his hip and the other was scissoring Merlin open

Merlin was a withering mess, gripping and humming into the sheets as Arthur opened him up gently

"please Arthur" Merlin was a whimpering mess already 

Arthur couldn't hold back it was like and soon pushed into Merlin in one hard push, knocking the air out of them both he stilled for moment trying not to come right this second, he held onto Merlin's hips and bent over kissing his nape

"I love you" he whispered into his neck as he started to thrust starting small rutting into Merlin and then Merlin was begging "Harder, Faster, Harder please" so Arthur did, pulling back till on the tip was left and pushing back in with brutal force he could feel the knot forming and he couldn't stop it, it soon slipped past the rim of muscle and Merlin gasped and came all over his front and into sheets below him

they hadn't knotted together since his heat, not wanting to risk hurting Merlin they always stopped but it had been to long and Arthur couldn't stop it in time, but it felt so good Arthur was rutting into Merlin again in shallow strong thrusts his hips snapping back and forth

Soon he was shutting his seed inside Merlin and Merlin could feel the warm liquid spread inside him filling him, they both collapsed into a boneless state on their sides, Merlin's back to Arthur's chest

Arthur was rubbing circles over the bump whispering small nothings into Merlin's neck again and Merlin could feel his heart swell with the love between then, they were locked together for a while and soon drifted off to sleep

***

They woke when the knot broke, Arthur got out of bed and went to fetch a cloth to clean them up

Merlin could feel the cum leak out of him, running down his thighs and he loved it he couldn't put it into words how he felt with the feeling of the cum trailing down his leg and the babe inside him kicking gently as he moved

he didn't remember Arthur returning to bed when he woke the next morning he was clean and was wrapped in the protective arms of his Alpha, his back to Arthur like last night, he smiled to himself and smoothed the bottom of his stomach as the baby got restless and soon drifted off again to the faint feeling of Arthur's breath on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around him, hands holding his stomach in the middle in a protective and loving manner.


	20. Chapter 20 : gone in a blur

The next few weeks go in a blur of new tunics, cots and mood swings and soon Merlin was just over 8 months pregnant he needed new clothes regularly due to the babies never ending growth spurts

The Nursery was coming along nicely in the room joined to Arthur and Merlin's chambers and Merlin spent most of his time in there now moving things around or to tell the truth telling Arthur to move it and as soon as he did he got yelled at that it was in the wrong place even though it was the exact place Merlin had asked him to put it not 2 seconds ago and to put it back with the odd "you giant prat" thrown in and then he would storm out the nursery and sulk for half an hour in the chambers and then come back and be the old cheerful Merlin and act like nothing happened

The poor servants didn't know where to be and what to do due to Merlin changing his mind every 5 seconds with his food *I want pork* so the servants would rush off and bring him pork and as soon as they rushed back through the door he'd look at the food and tell them to take it away or change his mind to beef or chicken and he'd then sit in a sulk because they got it wrong and he had to wait again for his dinner 

then he'd be his usual cheerful mood and in the blink of an eye throwing any object with in arms reach at who ever was in target range of his throwing skills which wasn't far but he had gotten better over the past few weeks and Arthur had no idea what to do

He missed the quite, loving and affectionate Omega Merlin normal was, now he got a loud, hormonal and terrifying Omega that screamed, moaned and whined all day everyday, Arthur wanted to laugh at most of his mood swings because he was like a puppy who was all bark and no bite, but there was one screaming match that left Arthur lonely in his bed for a whole night missing Merlin who was sleeping at Gaius's with Gaius and his mother

it had started out a normal morning Merlin was getting changed moaning about his back and ankles and being hungry again even though breakfast was half an hour ago and Arthur had to open his big mouth 

Arthur was working on the grain stock for the next winter when he heard Merlin speaking and when he looked up he saw Merlin shouting at his tunic 

"Stupid bloody thing, JUST FIT WILL YOU" then he threw it on the floor and grabbed another which Arthur noticed was his and still it didn't fit which got a new shouting fit out of the heavily pregnant omega and what did Arthur do ahh yes he tittered and Merlin heard him and spun around to face Arthur

Merlin hadn't move that quickly since he got pregnant and that made Arthur laugh again, he just forgot to laugh silently like he used to and now he had a heavily pregnant Omega glaring at him and if looks could kill Arthur was sure he would be a pile of ash now

"Sorry" Arthur said raising his hands in surrender "I wasn't laughing at you" he lied and what a rubbish lie it was and he regretted it as soon as he had spoken it

"Oh and what pray tell is so funny about corn stock" Merlin growled at Arthur

Arthur just stared at him, it was like they had switched places and Arthur was the Omega and Merlin the Alpha and to make things worse he said that out loud and he saw merlin's eye twitch and he thought for a moment that Merlin might either give birth or explode 

and explode it was 

"Oh i'm sorry your highness" Merlin said with such sarcasm that he was sure it could kill a cat "I will just go get a happy potion from Gaius so i can be the perfect bloody Omega for you" he tried to bow but his stomach wouldn't let him which made him worst

"Stupid bloody stomach, its all YOUR FAULT" he screamed the last part and he was sure he heard the guards outside laugh but he was to glued to his chair staring at this beast that had become his Omega in front of him

and because he was an idiot he said the one thing Hunith, Gaius and his father told him not too "It takes two to make this situation" *Well done me* he thought straight after

And Merlin just stood there looking like he could tear the castle apart with 1 word, and Arthur would never admit to anyone but he did slid down his chair a little with the look Merlin was giving him

"You giant PRAT" he was screaming again and he was now sure that with this even higher volume than Arthur was sure no human should ever reach the whole Albion could hear and no he wasn't going to tell merlin to be quite because he knew from past experiences that no he didn't care that the kingdom could hear him. Arthur came back to reality when something hit him on the chest and his eyes shot up to meet Merlin's gaze who was now right in front of him *when did that happen*

"Your not even listening, I get fat, have a bad back, crave food that would make a pig cry, have swollen ankles, stretch marks, emotions a human shouldn't feel and carry your future heir within my body and you just sit there ignoring me" his eyes were squinted and his voice was barely a whisper

*that's not a good sign* Arthur thought, not good at all

But before either could say another word there was a knock and Arthur shouted *Enter* any Hunith all but fell in threw the door

"Are you okay, we can hear yelling in Gaius chambers the other end of the castle" she said then she looked at Merlin and knew what had happened "ahhh" she said

 

"Ahh, what the hell is Ahhh supposed to mean mother" Merlin grit out threw his teeth

Hunith walked over and slapped him across the back of the head "Don't you dare speak to me like that Merlin" she was yelling now too and Arthur just wanted to run, run far away from this madness he'd been in battles less scary than this

"Sorry" he spat out and rubbed the back of his head

"Good, now come with me Merlin" he went to speak and she yelled "NOW" even Arthur flinched Hunith never yelled like that

soon his mate and mother were walking out the chamber and he was left alone, he sat and tried to piece what had happened but soon his chambers opened and his father walked in and to Arthurs shock he was laughing

"Oh Arthur what have you done" uther was laughing openly and it scared Arthur more than Merlin's fits of hormonal rage

"Father" he questioned 

"I had this with your mother, Pregnancy is a scary thing Arthur" he was still laughing, near a giggle and since when did his father giggle

"Merlin just took something i said the wrong way" he looked down at his desk work forgotten

"Ahh" Uther replied

"What is it with everyone and saying Ahh today" he questioned

"Pregnant omega's are a terrifying thing and just 1 word or action can bring hell to earth Arthur" Uther was serious now

"I think i got that Father" Arthur was feeling miserable now 

"He'll be better later, he's in pain Arthur and he's lashing out" Uther sounded like he ha sympathy in his voice and Arthur had no idea what had happened today, Merlin was a warrior, Hunith was yelling and Uther was giggling and had sympathy it had to be a dream

"But why lash out at me Father, i'm only trying to help" He was not pouting, he wasn't and nothing anyone said would change his mind

"They always lash out to the people who mean the most to them, its just the way it is" Uther patted Arthur's shoulder and walked back towards to door "just give him some time and he will come round" and with that Arthur was left on his own in his incredibly quite chambers, had they always been this quite?

****

It was night time now and he hadn't seen or heard from Merlin and he was lying there sulking, he wanted to be wrapped up with his Omega yet he was alone, Gaius had come round earlier to say he was stopping there and left giving Arthur a sympathetic look

he must have drifted off to sleep because the next moment someone was trying to knock his door off the hinges 

he got up and opened the door to see the guards and a servant, they bowed and then in a rush of words the servant said "Sir its Merlin he's in labour and Gaius wants you now" and the servant rushed off in Gaius's chambers direction 

Arthur ran inside the chambers putting on tunic and boots and rushed down the corridors, bumping into servants who were working late

he reached the door and heard yelling of pain and rushed through the door and that's where he saw Merlin lying on a old and too small cot crying in pain, he looked at Arthur and reached for him gasping out his name


	21. Chapter 21 : New arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new heir is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a natural birth, he's an omega so has the parts to birth naturally 
> 
> hope you enjoy
> 
> Celtic boy names needed so suggestions welcome

Arthur rushed to Merlin's side and Merlin clung onto him in a second "i'm so sorry" he was crying 

"Shh shmm it's okay, my fault" Arthur said trying to calm the young man down

"Don't leave me please" he was sobbing loudly

"Never going to happen" he kissed his brow "I missed you today, I love you so much Merlin"

"I love y..." but the end was ripped away with a scream, Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand

Arthur turned to Gaius who was running about "He can't have it here, there's no room" Arthur said getting the old mans attention

"I know sire, but i don't think we can move him the contractions came on quickly and hard, he woke not 15 minutes ago and at first i though it was gas and as soon as i saw his waters had broken i sent for you" The physician was flustered as he spoke

"Hunith is there no way off getting him back to our chambers" he gave the woman a pleading look 

"Merlin hunny I know it hurts but we need to get you back to your chambers" Hunith said siding with Arthur that it was best

Merlin whimpered and was breathing heavily but nodded his agreement, Gaius huffed behind them but helped get the young man to his feet, Merlin put all his weight on Arthur but as soon as he took a step he collapsed into Arthur

Arthur quickly scooped him up bridle style and started walking towards the door, he saw Hunith, Gauis and a servant grab their supplied and follow him

Merlin was crying and withering in his arms, head in his neck as he sobbed

 

They soon made it back to the chambers, luckily the corridors had been empty on there way

Arthur quickly lay Merlin down on the bed and he was quickly stripped by his mother and the servant and a thin sheet was put over him to cover him

"It hurts" he sobbed "make it stop i ca... Can't do it" tears freely fell from his eyes and it broke Arthur's heart that he couldn't help him

Gaius was messing with a potion and came over "Drink" he said and Merlin struggled by downed the whole thing not even caring about the after taste 

Gaius went back to arranging water and Hunith was busy with blankets 

Gaius came over again "I need to check you Merlin" and all Merlin could do was nod "Okay legs apart" Merlin cooperated and lay there whimpering still as Gaius checked him over

"Everything is going great Merlin, just hold on a little longer" he turned to Arthur then "Sorry Sire but you need to go" 

Arthur looked at the old man and stuttered out "W..what, no way i'm not leaving Merlin" at the same time Merlin yelled "NOO he stays" Both Gaius and Hunith looked at each other and soon agreed "Okay but you need to stay out the way sire, i need full cooperation understand" his eye brow high on his fore head

"Yes Gaius" he climbed onto the bed next to merlin and sat against the head board and moved Merlin between his legs so he could hold him, Merlin relaxed slightly at this but was soon hit by another contraction and was screaming holding to tightly to Arthur

"Ahhhh make it stop, Please Gaius" he sobbed "Just make it stop"

"Calm down my boy" gauis patted his leg, the contractions are getting closer together so it wont be long now 

"Merlin lay in Arthur's arms, he could feel the energy leaving him as he struggled through the pain so Arthur talked sweet nothing to him, silently so only merlin heard

Another contraction hit, and not longer than a minute later another and this went on for 5 minutes before gaius said it was time

"I'm scared" merlin whispered, Arthur barely heard it

"It'll be okay love" he whispered back

"Okay Merlin i need you to push now" Gaius was by Merlin's legs and Hunith was next to him her hand on Merlin's arm

"That't it love" Arthur whispered as his mate pushed

Merlin screamed and shouted the pain was setting his whole body on fire

"Come on Merlin you're doing great" Hunith said holding his free hand, she pasted a cold cloth to Arthur who wiped Merlin's brow

"I can't, I can't do it" Merlin said his voice was drained of all energy like his body as he lay there pushing with each contraction 

 

This went on for an age, Merlin was getting more limp in his arms as time went on his breath short and heavy and his eye lids were nearly closed, he threw his head back onto Arthur's shoulder panting, sweat was dripping down his brow faster than Arthur could wipe away with the now warm cloth

Hunith grabbed the cloth dropping it in the water bowl beside her, rung it out and passed it back to a greatful Arthur

"Okay Merlin i need you to push now okay, really hard" Gaius voice was tired now also as he gave the boy withering in Arthur's arms instructions 

Merlin took a deep breath and pushed he cried out and his eyes opened wide

"The heads out" Gaius said and Hunith moved at that readying a town and the water 

"One more push Merlin and your baby will be here" Hunith said softly and Merlin looked at his mother then tipped his head back more and looked up at Arthur

Arthur could see how tired he was looking into his eyes "Nearly over love" Arthur said kissing him softly "1 More push and our prince/princess will be here" Merlin gave the faintest smile before another burst of pain ripped threw his body and he cried out pushing hard 

"That's it" Giaus said "and again Merlin"

merlin took yet another deep breath and pushed down hard, his grip crushing Arthur's hand.  
He cried out one last time and went completely limp panting hard and then a piercing cry made both men look over at Gaius in front of them

"Congratulations" Gaius said smiling he passed the baby to Hunith who wrapped the baby in a towel and went to wash the baby

Within a few minutes the baby was clean and Merlin had delivered the placenta and he was laying still in Arthur's arm's, he had no more energy to move whilst Gaius cleaned him up

Soon he was clean and Hunith walked over with the baby

"Congratulation my darling boys" she was beaming at them both "You have a son" 

Merlin broke out in a huge smile as his son was placed on his chest, Arthur looked down in shock at the tiny bundle in Merlin's arms who had the same blue eyes as Merlin and his blonde hair, he was the perfect mix of the both "A son" he whispered" and Merlin looked up at him with a huge smile in place

Arthur kissed Merlin but was soon interrupted by a hungry new born who quickly latched on to Merlin

Merlin just stared down in ore at his son, not quit believing this little boy was his he was so perfect with his blonde hair, blue eyes and porcelain skin, he was perfect simply perfect

Arthur kissed Merlin's shoulder as the baby fed "I love you, you're the most perfect mate i could ask for" he whispered to Merlin

Merlin let a single tear of joy roll down his face, he looked up and noticed that everyone had left *when had that happened* 

"I love you so much Arthur" He said back still looking at his son "Thank you" 

"What for love" Arthur asked confused 

"For giving me all this" he smiled up at Arthur "I have a perfect baby and a loving mate, I couldn't ask for more" he was grinning still 

And Arthur had no words to reply to that so he just kissed Merlin slow, gentle and loving putting everything he felt into that one kiss, and he heard Merlin hum in contentment 

Soon the baby finished feeding and let go with a small pop, Merlin rubbed him back and the little prince let out a little burp that made both men laugh 

They both lay there for a long time just looking "Do you want to hold him" Merlin broke the silence 

"Hmm, yes" Arthur was unsure and nervous, he'd only held one baby before when he was young

Merlin shifted till he was facing Arthur and slowly passed the young prince to his father

"hello little man" Arthur spoke gently to the baby who coo'd up to him making a funny face at his father

"He's perfect Merlin, he's going to be the best king Camelot has every known" Arthur was smiling down at his boy with ore how had he made such a perfect little baby but when he looked up at Merlin he knew that it was because of his beautiful, intelligent and gentle mate that this perfect little bundle was here

 

soon the baby was asleep and Arthur passed him back to Merlin who was lying down, he placed him in the middle in-between himself and Arthur and a pillow by him bottom so he didn't hurt himself in any way

"We need a name" Merlin whispered so he didn't disturb his sleeping son

"i didn't think of that" Arthur said, how had he forgotten names

Merlin gently laughed "me too" he was stroking the babies cheek gently not taking his eyes off the baby

"How about we get some sleep and think off names tomorrow" and merlin agreed he looked and felt exhausted 

Arthur took the baby prince to his cot that had been brought into the room and was next to Merlin's side and gently lay him down for a few weeks the baby would stay in their chambers to make life easier for Merlin

Soon both men were asleep, happy and content with life and clinging closely to one another, Merlin facing the cot that was not even an arms reach away

All 3 boys slept peacefully that night


	22. chapter 22 : camelot's new heir

Merlin and Arthur were jolted awake as a cry echoed through their chambers, merlin looked around for a moment and then everything came back to him, he was a mother his baby was here

he shot up and his body screamed from the sudden movement, he was sore and aching all over but he breathed through it and looked over the crib that was by his side of the bed

Arthurs mumbles could be heard behind him and his soft snores followed, rolling his eyes Merlin reached down and pick up his son who was still crying

"Shhh little man, I'm here" he whispered amd soon the baby was feeding

Merlin looked back over at Arthur "typical isn't it" he spoke to know one in particular " I carry you for near 9 months, birth you and I'm the one who wakes up" but he couldn't stop a stupid grin forming on his lips

He looked down at his son, his perfect little prince as he fed and he couldn't put in words how perfect he was

his crystal blue eyes were looking up at Merlin and it was as if every dream Merlin ever had was right there in front front of him

Arthur shuffled and groaned behind him and then 2 arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss came to the back of his neck

"Morning" he whispered into his shoulder ad he reached one hand round to stroke his sons cheek

"He's amazing isn't he" was Merlin's reply

"Just like you" he kissed Merlin's shoulder again and got off the bed

"Breakfast will be here soon but I have to go announce our little prince to the king" Arthur said getting changed

Merlin just hummed too busy with their son, Arthur smiled and left 

****

The king had only heard that his grandchild had been born safe and healthy in the early hours, he was in his chambers as the sun rose waiting to meet his son and the council

he got changed with the help off his servants and made his way to the throne room, on his way he heard a baby cry and a small almost unrecognisable smile curled on his lips and he carried on to the room he wanted to know if a prince or princess now resides in the castle now

 

Not long after he arrived his council members arrived and took their seats they knew the reason behind the meeting today, Geoffrey was there to document the birth

Arthur entered around half an hour later, smile in place and sat before the king

"Father" he bowed and took his seat

They talked for a few minutes before the real reason of the meeting came into play

"Well son I must congratulate you and your mate" uther said "now please tell us of what the 2nd heir of Camelot is" and everyone leaned in waiting to hear, Gaius had a small smile on his face before Arthur spoke

"A boy father" and a wide grin appeared on Uthers face "Merlin delivered a healthy prince this morning and both are doing wonderfully" Arthur was trying hard to keep his princely appearance up and not let the joy and exitment of the news overwhelm him

"Excellent, absolutely excellent news Arthur" this was the happiest Arthur had seen is father

"I will come round later to see my grandson, but I will let both mother and son rest for a while" Uther said "we shall announce the birth this evening" with that Arthur was dismissed by his father to return to his new son and mate

***  
He almost skipped back to the chambers and heared his son crying on the way it echoed through the castle halls and everyone who passed bowed and had happy expressions on their faces, it had been an age since a babies cries had echoed through the castle

when he got back to the room he saw Merlin with his mother walking around the chambers talking gently to the babe trying to calm his cries

Merlin looked over when he heard the doors open and smiled at Arthur, Arthur could see how tired he looked

Hunith was changing their bed and smiled over at Arthur "He's so precious" she spoke "I didn't get a great look last night by candle light but oh my hes just precious" her smile overtook her face eyes shining with joy

once the bed was changed Merlin sat down with the prince and shushed and coo'd over him, speaking baby talk to the bundle in his arms

Arthur couldn't think of a more perfect picture, it was serreal that they were both his e couldn't ask for more.

soon Merlin had put the boy in his cot and smiled up at him "we still need a nam" he commented

"We do and soon the king will be here within a few hours before we announce the birth to the kingdom"

"Wll then we better get thinking" Merlin smiled


	23. Chapter 23 : Names

" what about Daryn" Arthur said after sitting down next to Merlin looking over the cot at their sleeping son

"Hmm... No it doesn't suit him Arthur" Merlin said the name over in his head and it just wasn't right

"Drew, Brac, Brys, Howell God i can't think of any more" Arthur complained 

"What about Kai" Merlin said "no forget it" and then Arthur rolled his eyes 

"Kay" Arthur looked at Merlin pleadingly like he just wanted a name and be done

"King Kay" really Arthur, the poor boy "I like Rhys and Brac" Merlin still hadn't looked from the baby prince

"Rhys I like that" and Arthur did he wasn't agreeing for the sake of it now "I think we have our son's name Merlin"

"Rhys" Merlin said out loud feeling it roll off his tongue again and smile "Yes Rhys, Prince Rhys of Camelot" His Smile grew wide and then there was a knock on the door, Hunith walked over to open it and stood the other side was Uther and Geoffrey 

"Arthur" He said walking in "Merlin" he said quickly when he saw him, it was obvious even when the Omega had given him a grandson he was still not liked by the King 

"Father, come meet Prince Rhys" Arthur got up every inch looking the prince he was in front of his father

"Rhys" Uther questioned but his eyes darted then to the bundle in Merlin's arms as he lifted the sleeping baby from the cot

Uther walked over looked at the baby in Merlin's arms, Merlin held on a little tighter his Omega instinct to protect was high which his mother that morning warned him was perfectly normal, he was a new mother and would protect his young from anyone even his Alpha if he never needed, but they both knew that would never happen

Uther didn't go to touch the babe in Merlin's arms and he was always 2 steps away from Merlin the whole time, Arthur knew about the protective ways off an Omega with there young and looking at Merlin now he could see that look

The chambers even with 5 adults and a baby was silent for a long time, Geoffrey was writing on the table and Arthur knew it was details about the new prince. then Merlin broke the silence "Would hmm would you like to hold him" Arthur looked back at Merlin and saw him very reluctantly hand him to Uther who was staring at the baby and Arthur was in shock

As soon as the baby was safely in Uthers arms Arthur could see how restless Merlin was he crossed his arms and was very so slightly rocking on his toes, Uther took a step back just righting his balance and he could see Merlin take in a breath and flex his fingers, no one else but Arthur noticed these little things but he could see every flinch and movement his omega made

"Shall we go arrange the announcement father, i'm sure Rhys would like to be fed now" Arthur said and Uther agreed handing the baby back to Merlin who instantly relaxed and Arthur wanted to laugh at the change in body language his omega mate was now showing

They left the chambers Arthur saw Merlin talking and rocking the baby who was now awake and staring at him before he left with his father and Geoffrey to deal with all the paper work that would need sorting 

 

****

It was getting late the sun was getting lower but the sky was still bright when the crowd gathered in the court yard below the balcony 

Uther, Arthur, Merlin, Gaius and the baby were on the balcony 

"My people i gather you hear today" Uther was shouting down to his subjects below and Merlin was blocking out the words to busy keeping the baby calm and warm in his arms

soon Arthur nudged him and he knew it was time to step forwards so he did and held the baby so the crowd below could see, there were whispers and joyful claps as the people saw their baby prince for the first time

"I give you Prince Ryhs pendragon of Camelot" Uther said his voice solid and showing no emotion he was every ounce the king when he spoke to the people

They crowd exploded in joy, yells, claps and cheers echo'd though the court yard, town and castle 

Arthur looked over to Merlin then giving him a huge smile which Merlin returned, Ryhs was squirming in Merlin's arms not sure of the sudden noise but he didn't cry just looked up at merlin and arthur and gurgled up to them which made Merlin smile wider 

Soon they made their way back inside and again for the second time in Merlin's time at the castle he could hear the crowd below through the castle walls

He got many congratulations form the knights and Sir Gwaine, Leon, Lance, Percival and Elyan made their way over congratulating both parents and cooing over the baby looking like fools in there Camelot colours and armour talking baby talk to the still gurgling baby and Merlin laughed it was like Rhys and Gwaine were having quit the conversation 

Arthur and the other knights rolled their eyes and toasted over a goblet of wine

They soon moved to the hall for a quick feast and toast in the new Princes honour, and soon the sun was descending behind the hills making the sky darken and Arthur came over to Merlin who was sitting on the top table in his normal seat 1 seat away from the kings thrown

"Come on love, lets get you both back" and Merlin smiled up and nodded he got up and made his way back

When they got back he fed and changed Rhys and put him in his cot where he fell asleep almost instantly after a busy day

"Get changed Merlin, he'll be fine" Arthur said when Merlin didn't move from the cot after he'd set the baby down

reluctantly he made his way the changing scene having a wash and changing into his sleep clothes and then got into bed to tired for anything else, he was still sore and tired from the long day on little sleep and before he knew it he was falling into the blissed darkness of sleep

Arthur smiled at him from his desk, it wasn't any later that 6 so he continued with some scrolls and duties and watched from his seat as merlin's hand was on the cot by his side of his bed which made Arthur smiler wider

he worked late into the night getting everything done so tomorrow he could spend the whole day with his family, he stopped at that though and he laughed quietly aloud, he liked how that sounded *His family* he said in his head over and over loving the way it washed over him as he looked at the man and baby in the room asleep, he soon changed and joined them both in sleep knowing well that the baby would be up soon so he should get a few hours sleep in case Merlin needed him

****

1 single candle burnt in the corner giving Merlin enough light when he got up late in the night, the whole castle was fast asleep around him and the prince was the only one making any sound but he soon stopped as soon he picked him up shushing and soothing him with small circles on his back

Arthur hadn't even woken at the cries but Merlin knew he would have stayed up getting duties done so he didn't blame him for not waking

The baby soon fed and merlin burped and changed him again before heading back to bed

as soon as he lay down arms wrapped around him "everything okay" Arthur mumbled into his shoulder

"Every things fine, just hungry" merlin replied and got a kiss on the nape in reply and soon all 3 were again asleep in the safety and warmth of their rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is a Welsh - Celtic name for enthusiasm and many welsh rulers were borne under this name


	24. Chapter 24 : Arguments and misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur have a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic abuse *very tiny* blink and you miss it but could course a flash back

Merlin was exhausted, Arthur was grumpy and Hunith was sympathising for both the new parents

"Please Merlin just make him stop" Arthur moaned from the bed trying to sleep for an hour before he had to go to the training field

Baby Rhys was screaming for no reason he'd been fed, changed and Merlin had sung every lullaby 3 times each

"Its not like i want him to cry, so stop acting like a giant prat" Merlin hissed as Rhys lay in his cot crying still no matter what Merlin did he kept crying

"be careful how you speak to me Merlin" Arthur was getting tired of the snapping and attitude from his Omega "you need to remember who is the alpha here" he snarled 

*He knew in his head he didn't want to snap at Merlin he was just so tired* "Oh I'm terribly sorry my lord" he sarcastically bowed "how wrong of me to keep you awake" Merlin knew he was pushing it he felt his omega instincts shouting out to be quite, be respectful but he was exhausted too he'd not slept well the last 2 months of the pregnancy not being able to get comfy or the baby was hungry, kicking or just plain being in the way of a peaceful nights sleep and now the baby prince never slept always crying, hungry or dirty which kept him up again 

"Merlin" Arthur's voice was deep and warning

"No Arthur" he threw down the blanket in his hands *which was less dramatic then he'd wanted it to be as it fell to the floor with a small thump* "I'm exhausted too, more so I didn't sleep properly the whole pregnancy more so the last 2 months, then I birthed our son which was more painful then I can explain which you could never understand" taking a deep breath "and then I've been the one feeding, changing and caring for him 24/7" Merlin was crying now he was too tired to care how loud he'd just yelled at Alpha, the whole thing was exhausting and he had nothing left to kept his emotions in 

Arthur was out the bed in a second and charging towards Merlin who was standing facing the cot his back to Arthur so he didn't see him approach until 2 hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him round aggressively 

With wide eyes he stared at Arthur who was red faced with rage 

"Learn some respect Merlin or I will teach you respect" he was shaking Merlin who was now crying out in alarm

"STOP Arthur" tears freely falling down his face as he pushed at Arthur Arthur stopped and realised what he was doing, he released his bruising grip and backed away from Merlin seeing the state his omega was in.. Fear there was fear in his mates eyes and he'd put it there he reached for Merlin

"Merlin I'm so sor...." but a slap to the face stopped all remaining words from leaving his mouth 

he was so shocked that he must have stood there for a while before the chamber doors slamming shut startled him back to real time when he looked around the chamber it was empty merlin and his son were gone

**  
Merlin gasped as soon as he realised he'd slapped Arthur but he was scared, never in the time they'd been together and he's known Arthur had he seen him so mad, and he was shaking him like a rag doll right there in front off their son

He stood there for a few seconds looking at the blank look on Arthur's face, he then panicked would Arthur attack him again angry that an omega has slapped him but he needed to protect his son so he picked up Rhys and quickly jogged out the door

He didn't stop jogging holding onto Rhys the whole way ignoring the chamber doors as they slammed shut behind him and the guards at their post gave him funny looks of concern, even when Sir Leon and Gwaine saw him and asked if he was okay, he ignored them and kept moving holding back the tears because he needed to protect his son and not worry about himself *he knew in his mind Arthur would never harm their child, but he thought the same about himself never believing that Arthur would lay a hand on him like he just had*

he wanted to go to Gaius but he knew Arthur would go straight there to find him, so he found Morgana and asked her if he could stay there for a while which she agreed, she gave him a goblet of water and got Gwen to fetch Hunith when she saw the mess merlin was in, eyes puffy from tears and body shaking

Merlin sat on Morgana's bed cuddling Rhys who was still crying, Morgana asked him 3 times what had happened but he just sat there shaking and crying clutching onto Rhys like someone would take him away

Hunith rushed through the door followed by Gwen

Merlin didn't know how she moved from the door to be kneeling by his feet so quickly but he was glad she was here

"He...he" he kept sniffling not able to get the words out, Rhys was getting restles now in his arms

"Merlin my boy" Hunith was stroking his cheek "what happened"

"Merlin let me take Rhys whilst you talk" gwen said softly and he nodded he trusted Gwen and he slowly passed the baby over

"Okay what happened my sweet boy " Hunith wiped the tears from his cheeks

"He attacked me" he whispered to Hunith

"who attacked you Merlin" Hunith asked eye brows knitting together, Gwen and Morgana both looked around at this wondering the same

"A...Arthur" he sobbed out putting his head into his hands

"WHAT" Morgana yelled which made Merlin jump and Rhys started crying louder "sorry" She mumbled looking less than pleased

"We had an argument, Rhys was crying and... and" he sniffled wiping his nose "and Arthur snapped and then i snapped and it got out of control we're both so tired" he paused looking around "we both said things we didn't mean, me more so but i'm so tired and in pain sometimes and he acts like the only one loosing sleep where i lost sleep months ago" he stopped talking closing his eyes

"Go on Merlin" Gwen said

"i didn't see him get off the bed and the next thing he was spinning me around and shaking me, i was so frightened he was in Alpha mode and it took me so long to get through to him and to get him off me" fresh tears fell "and he did this all in front of Rhys i panicked and slapped him and then i ran i just picked Rhys up and ran" sobbing again Hunith pulled him into a hug 

"Right" Morgana was fuming and before she said another word or anyone could ask she stormed out the chambers


	25. Chapter 25 : Tension in the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont be able to write now till after Christmas as it's hectic over here with the family now over for Christmas so i will be back maybe boxing day with a update 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers, have a great holiday 
> 
> *sorry for any mistakes, all my own as i have no beta*

Arthur stood there HOW could he have done that to his mate and in front of their newly born son, he was an idiot.

He paced around the chambers smacking the goblet off the table that flew across the chambers landing with a loud clatter, deep red stained the stone floor where the goblet had landed, it did nothing to help Arthur's temper he was so angry with himself

"Such an idiot, selfish, how could i" he shouted out to know one and repeated it over in his head as he paced up and down

 

he most have paced for some time because soon the chamber doors revealing Sir Leon and Gwaine looking concerned as they stood in the door way

"Sire" Sir Leon said looking at the state of the chambers and Arthur's deep red face, his veins popping out in his neck from the anger and tension 

"Sir is Merlin and Rhys okay, we saw him running threw the castle and wouldn't stop he looked upset" Leons face was full off concern 

"I'm an idiot Leon" Arthur said through gritted teeth

"Sire" Gwaine spoke for the first time, his voice had an annoyed edge he and merlin got on well and Gwaine was always asking after Rhys and going around saying he was the cool Uncle 

"I took it out on Merlin, i was tired i didn't mean to" rubbing his face with his hands Arthur was starting to calm 

"What. Did. You. Do" Gwaine spoke as if he was talking to a child

"I was trying to sleep and Rhys was crying, me and .... HOLD ON why do i need to tell you" He snarled anger beginning to appear again

"Arthur you need to calm, sit and tell us what happened, Merlin looked devastated a moment ago" Leon always the voice of reason spoke up before Gwaine could comment 

"He was crying and i yelled and we got into a fight" He took a death breath seeing it reply in his head "I got up and grabbed Merlin and shook him" he wanted to cry seeing the flash of fear in his head that Merlin showed 

"WHAT, you prat" Gwaine yelled

"Gwaine" Leon hissed "not helping"

"I don't care, how can you treat not only a omega like that but one as kind and loyal as Merlin" Gwaine spoke

"I didn't mean too" Arthur whispers, head in hands as he sat on the bed "I really didn't it happened so fast"

"Your a prat Pendragon" Gwaine spat and turned and left banging the door as he left leaving Leon alone with an upset and still angry Alpha prince

"Just leave me Leon" Arthur's voice was begging he knew but he didn't care "please go i need to be alone"

Leon looked at Arthur and reluctantly left

****

Morgana was storming through the castle, servants and lords dodging out her way 

she maybe a Omega but she was a fierce one, Arthur and Uther always said she should have been born an Alpha

She passed Gwaine on the way, he was red faced and was storming around as well

"Gwaine she yelled from the other end of the corridor, ignoring the looks from passing residents" 

"M'Lady" Gwaine bowed and walked over

"Have you seen Arthur" she growled Arthur's name

"Yes he's in his chambers, i had to leave" he huffed "He's an idiot" running his hand through his hair "How's Merlin and Rhys"

Morgana managed a smile, she'd always liked Gwaine "Rhys is perfect" she smiled "but Merlin not so much, he's petrified and very upset" the frown and snarl returning when she though about how that fear and upset had come from

 

"I expect this from Uther, not Arthur" She whispered looking around

"I know, we all are shocked he's done such a thing" Gwaine was leaning against the wall now relaxing

"Merlin is devastated, i have never seen such sadness" Morgana's voice was full off emotion 

"Go see Arthur, he's kicking himself hard and rightfully so but he needs you Morgana" Gwaine walked off before Morgana could answer

****

The walk to Arthur's chambers went quickly with her long hurried strides, without knocking she burst in seeing Arthur on the bed the tension was clear in his body and in the air, Leon was sitting at the table he was the only one that looked up when morgana entered

"Brother" Morgana said voice showing her emotion and anger but Arthur kept his head in his hands not replying so Morgana walked to the bed sitting next to him

resting a hand on his should she leaned in "You need to go to him Arthur, he's shaken and he needs you" she whispered, as she spoke she felt Arthur stiffen

"I can't" he moaned through his hands still not moving

"You can. and you will" Morgana said as if it was the easiest thing to do "NOW" she said louder making Leon jump where he was sat!!

"Morgana" Arthur started but was quickly cut off "NO ARTHUR" morgana was frowning deeply and Arthur saw this as he moved his hands from his face and looked at her for the first time "Merlin is crying, Rhys is unsettled and Hunith is worried" Morgana put her had on his shoulder again "Do this for Merlin he needs to see you" she begged

 

"Why would he want to see me, i hurt him Morgana i hurt him" His voice broke at the end 

"I know and you need to go and apologise" Morgana was stern but sympathised at the look in Arthur's eyes he looked broken "He was wrong too i know but he is exhausted Arthur, i have no children but as an omega i know it must be exhausting carrying a child for 9 months then giving birth which was hard on Merlin it took him a long time to deliver your son, and then having a new born to feed, clean and care for 24 hours its been non stop for him and it will continue to be for a long time, even with your help, Hunith, Gwen and myself" She gave him a look and just spoke *You know i'm right dear brother* "and now he's fallen out and been hurt by not only his true mate but the one person he trust above all others, its hurt him more that you realise inside and out"

Morgana got off the bed and made her way to the door, nodding to Leon "Think about it" she called behind her, she left Arthur to think it over and went back to her room

****

They were sitting in Morgana's chambers, Merlin was lying on the bed Rhys tucked into his side finally asleep after he'd finally fed, Hunith was knitting in the corner by the fire whilst Gwen and Morgana went around doing odd jobs and watching over Merlin who was still staring at the blank white stone wall

it must have been an hour since Morgana returned even when she did Merlin didn't move to look at her, just either looking into thin air or down at Baby Rhys humming lullaby's to him

The chambers were silent other than his faint humming and the odd crackle from the fire

A knock disturbed the silence soon after and Morgana noticed Merlin tense up more than before "He's here" he whispered looking at Rhys and Hunith walked over to him, sitting by her son stroking the hair from his eyes

"ENTER" Morgana called and soon Arthur entered, she noticed Leon and Gwaine outside before the door was closed again and Arthur stood there looking at the floor

"Brother you came" Morgana said as she walked over to him "Merlin is still upset and scared so go easy on him" and with a quick nod he walked to the bed bowing to Hunith and he saw the anger in her eyes but she got up and walked out the chambers with Gwen and Morgana ignoring Merlin's quite "Stay"

Arthur sat on the bed and could see the younger man's tense body lying there, eyes open staring into thin air as she clung on to their baby

"Don't take him from me please" Merlin's voice said broken and quite, Arthur could here the please in the words and it hurt him to think that Merlin could think he would take their son from him

"I'm not going to do that" Arthur's voice was quite so he didn't startle the omega

Merlin didn't reply he just lay there, he was now looking at Rhys and a tear fell over his cheek and ran under his chin

"I'm so sorry Merlin, please forgive me and my behaviour i beg you" Arthur's voice was beginning to crack but it made the young omega to look at him for the first time, and Merlin could see the emotion written on his Alpha's face and he knew he was being genuine it wasn't fake just to get him to trust before h ordered him to get back to their chambers which Merlin knew he'd have to do because he couldn't say no to an Alpha's direct order

"I really didn't mean to upset you, i'm just so tired Arthur" Merlin was staring at him, silent tears fell

Arthur reached to wipe them away but Merlin flinched away, it hurt Arthur he never wanted his Omega to fear him 

"I want hurt you Merlin, not again i was foolish" Arthur knew his voice was pleading but he just wanted his omega back

"I just.... you hurt me Arthur, i was so scared for me and for Rhys" He looked down at the sleeping baby and Arthur copied his action 

"I know i snapped and i shouldn't have but i would never harm him Merlin and i will never hurt or scare you again, i promise you that on this kingdom" Arthur replied and this time when he went to wipe the tears from Merlin's face he didn't flinch away, but the fear and tension was still there

"I love you Merlin, more than words can describe, more than this kingdom or my title" and his words were sincere

Merlin sat up, and lifted baby Rhys in-between 2 pillows and moved to get closer to Arthur, Arthur didn't move, nearly didn't dare breath he didn't want to make a wrong move and scare Merlin back into his shell

Merlin came up to him on the bed kneeling by his side and just looked at him and every emotion was visible in his eyes as he looked deep into Arthur's eyes as if he was reaching for his soul and Arthur would have given it to him without question if he got to hold his omega in his arms again

"Hold me" Merlin whispered gently and Arthur moved slowly wrapping his arms around the omega and pulled him into him

"I've not forgiven you though, it will take time for me to do that" Merlin said into his neck "But i love you and being away from you hurts more than the bruises you left on my shoulders" 

a sob fell from Arthur at hearing that "I'm so sorry love, truly sorry" he whispered into Merlin's hair

"i want to go back to our chambers, Rhys needs his crib and i need our bed" Merlin looked drained 

"Okay, do you want me to carry Rhys"

"I can do that" Merlin replied quickly, he was still worried his son would be taken by someone his omega mother instincts never relaxed even when it was his Alpha

"That's okay, lets go if your ready" with a quick nod from Merlin that moved off the bed and Merlin picked up Rhys and the three made their way to the door, they opened it and found Morgana. Hunith, Gwen, Leon and Gwaine outside they all looked up as the door creaked open

"We're going back to our chambers Arthur said" his arm around Merlin and Merlin nodded looking a little happier but still drained

the five nodded and went their own way after watching the 2 men and baby walk down the corridor and disappear around the corner 

***

Once they got back they chambers were clean, looking like nothing had happened thanks to a servant 

"I'll just put him to bed" Merlin said walking to the cot and Arthur went to the changing screen and changed, Merlin followed once Rhys was settled in his cot and soon both men were in bed together and Merlin slowly slid in his side and slowly moved to Arthur's side

"I love you" Arthur said and Merlin's head came to rest on his chest, his arms around his body "and i will spend as much time making up for my actions till you feel safe once more" at this he felt a nod from the omega and the room fell to silence, Merlin was still a little tense but was soon a sleep in Arthur's arms his quit snores vibrated on Arthur's chest

he vowed to himself he would do anything to make this better and soon followed Merlin into the darkness off sleep


	26. chapter 26 :making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late chapter, some really personal issues came and a family death has set me back!! Apology to my readers
> 
> Again no beta so sorry for mistakes

It had been a full week since they made up and still the tension was noticeable between the two men, Prince Rhys was doing well and was a normal gurgling baby

Hunith and Morgana were concerned for the pair it wasn't like them to be so distant even after the event that made them like this

Merlin was quite and closed off from everyone and was mostly with Rhys even holding him or singing quietly over the crib to him, he never left the baby even with Hunith or a nurse would come in so he could have a break

Arthur was loud and tense taking it out on the knights in training, gwaine and Leon getting the worse parts out of training, gwaine was getting more frustrated and Leon just took it in his stride like he normally does when around annoyed royalty

......

It was evening and merlin was sat at the table picking at odd food that was spread out for the omega, Arthur was at his writing desk eating whilst replying to messages or sorting castle duties

Both men were silent the only noise filling the room was the odd scrape or knock of cutlery, Rhys was sleeping in his crib not 1 foot from Merlin 

The silence continued for the rest of the meal, the servants had come in and cleared away what remained and were in and oit of the chambers in a flash making it seem like they never came 

Arthur looked up when he Heard foot steps, merlin was walking toward him with his head down and hands glued to his side

 

"I ask for a bath to be arranged" merlin muttered he didn't look up still staring at his boots

"Thank you Merlin" Arthur genially meant it, he hated this.. What ever this mess was between them

Before either could comment again there was a knock and the servants entered with a tub and buckets of steaming water filling the tub quickly, the left soap and a clothe and left again leaving behind a steaming hot bath 

Both men looked at the bath before Arthur broke the silence as he got up and walked towards it

"Join me" he asked holding out his hand 

Merlin looked at the man in front of him before a small smile formed on his lips and he reached for Arthur's hand 

They quickly undressed and Arthur got in the tub, merlin followed quickly and made himself confy in front of Arthur, his chest to Arthur's back 

"I miss this" Arthur whispered into Merlin's nape, it made merlin shudder "I miss you" he said not 10 seconds later

Merlin's small smile made way for a big smile and he leant back against Arthur and put his head on Arthur's shoulder and looked up at the blond 

"I missed you too, I missed us and what we had I want that again Arthur so badly" 

Any answer or further talk was cut short as Arthur leant into Merlin and kissed him deeply taking and taking from merlin, merlin went limp he'd missed this

They quickly washed and moved out of the now cooling water, helping each other to dry then kissing again, the kissing and petting went on for what seemed like hours and they quickly found themselves on the bed

It was a busy night for both men making up for lost time together after their fight, Rhys slept thoug leaving both to kiss and pet and make love all night till the sun starting to grace the sky with light and they finally drifted to sleep in each others arms 

...... 

Hunith entered at first light to find the couple cuddled together under the thick blankets, they looked happy and content

Quickly writing a note she placed it by Merlin's pillow and picked up Rhys who was now beginning to stir in his cot

She left the chambers with the baby leaving the pair to sleep and have a day together without duties or worries


	27. chapter 27 : misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta very short chapter sorry
> 
> Hunith left through the servant door so no one saw sorry didn't add that in the last chapter

Merlin and Arthur slept well into the late morning, the sun was high in the sky and the people of Camelot were buzzing around doing their day to day jobs and chores 

Merlin rolled over to look at the crib and didn't notice the note that had slipped off the bed and under the bed 

He stretched and made to move when Arthur rolled over and dragged him into his chest and held him close 

"I love you" he whispered into the omegas hair, merlin snuggled into his chest and Arthur could feel his smile stretching across the younger mans face

"I love you too" he replied 

Arthur looked at the crib and his brows knitted "I've never known Rhys to sleep so long" and he felt the omega tense 

"He normally doesn't" and before Arthur could say anything else Merlin was out of the bed and was reaching the crib

"HES GONE" Merlin screamed over and over "OH GOD HES GONE" 

Arthur was up and out off the bed and reached his omegas side just catching the smaller man as he collapsed

"GAURDS, GAURDS" Arthur was still holding merlin whilst the 2 gaurds ran through the door 

"Sire" the asked together 

"Prince Rhys is missing search the whole kingdom..... Do whats needed and find him" Arthur ordered and the Gaurds ran out of the chambers 

He picked Merlin off the floor and went to the bed, lie here I will find him Merlin I promise and made his way over to the wardrobe quickly changing 

"Stay here Merlin" and before merlin could reply Arthur ran throw the chamber doors leaving Merlin in an empty room he could hear his alpha shouting orders through the castle, merlin got off the bed and stumbled to the door tears streaming down his face, he didn't look back as he left the chambers The note lay unnoticed under the bed reading out hunith message /p>

****


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter sorry!!

Hunith walked out the castle and in to the court yard, she slowly made her way to the market in the lower town, Rhys was wiggling and gurgling around in her arms as she made her way there to see what was on sale today in Camelot

She reached the market and slowly walked around looking at the items and food that was there, she brought some Lemon cake for herself and some milk from the stall for Rhys and went to the edge of the market finding her way to the edge of the forest 

She found a spot just on the edge of Camelot forest and settled down on a log, she fed Rhys the milk and sat him on her knee as she ate the cakes

'Your just like your father, he could never stay still for a minute" hunith smiled down at the tiny babe I'm her arms, Rhys just carried on wiggling around looking around him, it was still strange looking at Rhys knowing that her grandson was the future king of Camelot never in her life had she thought this possible 

The hours passed by quickly as she sat watching the baby, he carried on gurgling and moving using his tiny hands to grab his blanket and Huniths dress, soon the sun was high in the sky above them both, it turned out to be perfect day for this

But Hunith didn't realise in this moment her son was being held up by his Alpha as the knights and castle came alive thinking the baby prince had been kidnapped


	29. Chapter 29

The castle walls were vibrating from the rush of knights running through the corridors evry available knight was out looking for the baby prince

Arthur was out with Sir Leon and sir Gwaine looking around the lower town, being market day made it harder to look around the whole town was about running errands and buying tonights meal, the knocked on doors, searched shops and houses and asked every one they could who might have seen someone strange with a baby

They had been searching for hours and slowly the sun was setting and the buzz from the day was dying down as people finished work and headed home to their families 

Arthur was stressed and tired, worry was over running him he wanted to know where his son was and he wanted o get back to Merlin he needed to know he was ok

**** 

Merlin stood just outside the chamber doors he couldn't stop crying he wanted his son back, he'd be hungry and scared he'd never been left with out merlin around, and now he'd been taken to god knows where 

A fresh load of tears blurred his vision and ran down his face as he stood there he couldn't walk he just had to hold on to the wall, violent sobs shocked his body and he slid down the wall just as Gwen and Gaius walked round the corner 

Gwen ran to merlin whilst Gaius followed slower behind his old body not what it once was

"Merlin, oh merlin sweety come one let's get you back up and in the chambers" she wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up "Arthur will find your son" she whispered as they walked back through the doors

Gaius was inside fluffy a pillow for merlin to lean on once he was lying down, the breeze from the running to and from sent the letter further under the bed out of sight

"He's .. Going .. To .. Be .. So scared" merlin sobbed out once he was tucked in the bed "he's never been away from me before, what if.."

"No Merlin nothing will happen to Ryhs, Arthur will find him and bring him home safe" Gwen smiled and stroked the hair from his eyes

 

Gauis was checking him over and said he was okay and gave him a vile with a funny looking potion in it "drink up my boy" he said patting his shoulder and so merlin did ignoring the weird after taste 

He felt his body relax straight away and it felt like time flew he woke up not long after and he lay there watching Gwen set a fire and gauis sitting at the table, out side the sun was setting the dark shadow of night taking over

Arthur still wasn't back and neither was his son

He lay there a while longer tears building again when the chamber doors opened revealing Hunith


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO BETA still

Merlin looked up as the chamber doors opened, Gwen and gauis copying the action and the saw hunith standing the other side merlin looked behind her missing the tear stained face and saw Arthur standing there with Rhys 

he stot out of bed without thinking falling over from being tangled in the bed sheets but quickly regained his feet and ran to the door past his mother 

"Rhys" he said as he reached his Alpha and the baby, Arthur handing the baby over to merlin who quickly took him and hugged him close kissing his brow  
"Where did you find him" he said looking up from Rhys only then noticing the stony look on Arthur's face and heard a quite sob behind him and turned to see his mothers tear stained face

"Merlin I'm so sor...." Hunith tried to say in a chocked sob 

"QUITE" Arhurs voice echoed in the corridor making everyone jump and making the baby cry

"Arthur what's wrong" merlin's voice was quite and concerned he could feel the anger rolling off the alpha

"She" pointing to Hunith "took Rhys" he was talking through his teeth

Merlin just stood looking between Arthur and his mother "Is that true" he asked Hunith in a quite questioning voice, he couldn't believe it

"Sir, if i may" Gaius jumped in "Lets take this into your chambers out of the public eye" his eyebrow went above his hair line as he spoke, he couldn't believe this accusation of Hunith taking the child 

"Very well" Arthur said striding into the rooms, Merlin still clinging to their son followed right behind 

 

Everyone stood in silence for what seemed like hours, tears were rolling down Huniths face as they stood in the chambers, Gwen and Gauis were stood by the fire, Sir leon and Gwaine stood by the chamber doors not allowing anyone in or out, Arthur was pacing as Merlin sat on the bed feeding baby Rhys to stop his crying!! 

 

"What were you thinking" Arthur's voice suddenly came making everyone look up at him, he was stood right in front of Hunith now, she was looking down "WELL" his voice got loader as he spoke "What right do you have taking MY son"

"I..I left a note Sir" she looked up "I wanted to help you both" 

"Help" Merlins voice jumped in before Arthur could open his to speak "do you think me a bad parent mother" he questioned, the pain and emotion clear in his voice as he asked

"What.. NO oh god no Merlin, i would never think anything like that" she went to take a step towards her son but was blocked by Arthur 

Gwaine and Leon took a step forward waiting for something to kick off, they could see clearly that Arthur was in protective Alpha mode and this could end badly for Hunith, what she did was wrong but harming her would only make things even worse with Merlin after all she was his mother

 

"so why" Merlin asked placing Rhys in the crib and once he was settled he walked over to Arthur's side grabbing Arthur's hand as if thinking what the two knights had

"Merlin i was trying to help, you two have been struggling and i wanted to take Rhys off your hands for one day so you could spend time together, i really did leave a note" a sob leaving her as she finished speaking

 

"There. Is. No. Note" Arthur growled out speaking slow

"but i left it there" she pointed to the bed "I swear sire i did" 

"Leon look please" Arthur asked his knight over Hunith's shoulder and Leon nodded and went to the bed

He searched and then looked under the bed, it was dark under the bed and hard to see at this time of day but he made out a small piece of paper and reached for it "Sire" he said as he got up and walked to Arthur passing him the paper

Arthur looked at the note which read...

"Merlin my dear boy i have Rhys so please don't panic  
Spend time with Arthur, give him all your attention  
I will look after Rhys he is in safe hands.

Hunith" 

"This still gives you no right to take the future King" Arthur said after reading, merlin was silent reading the note after Arthur passed it to him

"I thought i wa..." Hunith yet again was interrupted 

"LEAVE" Merlin's voice was loud and angry, everyone looked at him all with shocked looks on their faces

Everyone was still and silent in shock

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME. LEAVE" he yelled again squeezing Arthur's hand as he got more worked up

"Merlin calmed down" Arthur spoke softly to Merlin as he pulled him in and hugged his crying omega 

"NO, i want her gone" Merlin was shaking as he spoke "She took my son, she made me feel like my life was over thinking harm had come to him" he looked at Arthur "He's my responsibility and she's taking that away" he was sobbing heavily 

"Merlin no" Hunith cried out 

"take her away" Arthur said

Leon and Gwaine moved forward and put a hand on Huniths shoulder "Come with us please Hunith" they asked but she wouldn't move

"No you have it all wrong, please Merlin my boy i meant no harm" she cried out trying to reach out for her son

"no get out" his voice was roar from the shouting "You took my son, i thought... i thought he'd been kidnapped and harmed" sobbing he walked away

"Take her to her rooms and keep her there till i say other wise" Arthur instructed "and everyone leave Merlin needs to rest, we all do" with that he turned his back and headed to the bed to Merlin who was sitting with his head in his hands

"Sire" echoed around the chambers as everyone bowed and left and then the room was silent, Rhys was asleep and the 2 men sat in silence on the bed!!


	31. Chapter 31

The next day Merlin was lying on the bed with Rhys, Rhys was lying on the bed between merlin and pillows to stop him from rolling off the bed, Arthur was sitting at his desk watching his Omega and son as they lay on the bed, his paper work forgotten 

Leon had taking over Arthur's role for the day so he could be with his family 

Arthur felt like he'd been sitting for hours watching his family when it had only been minutes before he got up and made his way to the bed, he quickly moved the pillows and lay the other side of his son

"He's perfect isn't he" merlin spoke softly not looking up from Rhys

"Just like you" arthur replied reaching over and stroking Merlin's cheek 

Merlin looked up then smiling and Arthur was sure the sun could be blocked out from that perfect smile 

****** 

Hunith was sitting in her chambers looking at the wall in front of her, she hasn't slept all night think over and over about what happened 

The look on her sons face when he saw his son she couldn't believe she'd put that sad look on his face she really did think she was helping 

Gauis had come in and out all night and day checking on her, leaving food that was left untouched 

She knew gaurds were outside the door stopping her from leaving but all she wanted was to see her son so much and apologise for this misunderstanding but she couldn't leave not without the kings permission so he continued to sit on the bed looking at the wall tears streaming silently down her face 

******

A few hours went by and merlin and Arthur hadn't moved from the bed, Rhys had been fed and was now asleep between them

"You should see your mother" Arthur said out of know where breaking the peaceful and comfortable silence 

"No" merlin replied quickly and sharply 

"Merlin what she did was wrong but I truly think she was trying to help"

Merlin just looked at him for a few minutes "how can you say that, she took our son" he replied 

"Yes and I'm angry still she did that" he sighed "but thinking it over last night I really think she did it to help us" Arthur looked at Merlin reaching out and squeezing his hand

"I'll think about it" merlin replied "but today is Rhys day" he squeezed Arthur's hand and snuggled down closer to his happily sleeping son

"That's all I ask" Arthur whispered and copied Merlin's action and cuddled up to his son and omega


	32. Chapter 32

Weeks passed and still Merlin hadn't seen or spoken to his mother, Rhys was never out of sight even when he had to be present for meetings about the land and its people, a wet nurse would have the baby Prince and would stand behind Merlin's smaller throne on the right side of Arthur's larger throne

Even then the wet nurse would have the stand just to the side so merlin could clearly see him at all times

Hunith had been allowed to wonder the halls again by Arthur after 3 long days of being a prisoner in her chamber 

Hunith had caught short glimpses here and there of her son and grandchild when he was s walking in the royal gardens or down the corridors with Arthur by his side, when she saw him she hid away and watched from the shadows getting her fill of her sons face as he went about doing his duties or relaxing under the sunshine from the gardens

Merlin never saw her, to buy looking at Rhys or his alpha to care about anything else going on around him

**** 

After a month went by with no communication between mother and son Hunith went to see Arthur in the throne room

"My lord" she bowed and then waked forward towards the throne 

"Hunith, what can I do for you?" Arthur was puzzled as to what she would want

"I came to ask you to speak with my son, I miss him my lord" she bowes again looking at the floor tears blurring her vision

"He will not speak to you hunith, I had asked many times" Arthur spoke gently to her, he didnt want to know how she must feel not seeing her child, if she couldn't see Rhys he didn't know what he would do

"I made a huge mistake my lo.."

"Arthur, call me Arthur" Arthur said over her 

"Arthur please help me see him, I miss him dearly" she begged 

"I will speak to him tonight but I make no promises" he said with as much kindness he could find "you must realise he's a new parent hunith and what you did scarednand hurt him" he paused"I know now that you did it to help him but we thought... Well we thought of much more than his grandmother taking him for a day in the city" he sighed rubbing his temples 

"I know my lord, I didn't think" she looked at him "i am truly sorry" she said quietly

"I know and I for the most part forgive you, I shall speak with him tonight" looking at her and smiled "now I must get back to my duties and council"

She bowed once more and left the room walking into someone 

"Oh I'm terribly sorry" she looked up "m...merin" she hasn't been this close to her son in weeks

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours when it had been seconds before a word was spoken

"Mother" merlin spoke looking her in the eye


	33. chapter 33  : change in camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months have passed since the birth
> 
> Arthur is 21  
> Merlin is 18  
> Rhys is 6 months old

The months flew by the seasons changed and each brought change to Camelot, Arthur had become off age and was officially crown prince of Camelot he took over more and more of his fathers work now a day, the king was old and ill and stayed in his royal chambers most days unless urgent business needed seeing too that Arthur couldn't handle 

Merlin had turned 18 a few weeks prier and came into heat again taking Arthur away from his duties for a week

Prince Ryhs was 6 months old and big for his age, he was learning quickly and everyone adored him

merlin and his mother had made up after walking into each other a few months ago, they still weren't as close as they one were but they talked regually and he slowly let her back into his and Rhys life even letting her baby sit a few Tims when he and Arthur went out for a picnic or ride together 

Things had begun to change in Camelot all for the better, new knights had joined camelot which brought new families and filled jobs within the castle, treaties had been signed bringing more of albion together and stronger 

Merlin was proud of his Alpha, he watched him take on more and more responsibilities but he still made time for him and their son he couldn't be happier if he tried 

**""

Summer was in full swing in camelot the days were filled with the hot sun beating down on the land making everything a chore, there was hardly any breeze and it was getting hotter by the minute and the sun wasn't even at its highest yet today 

Arthur was training some new knights as Merlin and his mother sat under the shade of a huge oak tree watching, Rhys was crawling around on the grass playing with the flowers that grew near where they sat he was an active baby even for his age, he as always getting into a mess or coursing havoc for the nurses and merlin 

"He's just like you when you were his age" hunith said looking at her grandson 

"I wasn't as bad as he is" merlin laughed and looked from his son to his mother 

"Oh no you were far worse, poor Mr. Coyle next door used to be pulling his hair out by the time you reached 6 months, I would turn my back for 1 second and you'd be in his garden pulling up his flower beds" she laughed at the memory

"Your lying I was a good child" he smiled knowing very well it was a lie he'd always been a trouble maker, even will came 2nd to merlin and his disruptive ways

Hunith laughed aloud "oh dear don't make me laugh merlin, you destroyed more things before you were 10 than any other child I'd known" a fond smile never left her lips 

Hearing hunith laugh Arthur turned around from where he was talking to Leon after a short fight with a new knight, he smiled when he saw his family in the shade his son was exploring making a mess off the flowers which he knew Mr. Fold the Gardner would have small heart attack when he saw but couldn't bring himself to care and then his omega was there laughing openly with his mother his head throne back, eyes crinkled with joy at the conversation and it took Merlin's breath away 

He never got used to how perfect Merlin was even after all this time and he got better as time passed, he'd filled out a little since having their son but he still had his gangly look and still tripped over his own feet which still mused Arthur 

Merlin caught Arthur looking and flashed him his brightest and biggest smile which made Arthur's heart beat faster, how could one man be so perfect 

 

It had been 5 days since Merlin's heat and he was glad to be back training and he could see Merlin was happy to be back outside and with his son who had spent most off the first 3 days of intense heat with Hunith or Morgana during the day, but as the heat wore off into the week he stayedwith merlin and Arthur happy in hi crib or in the nursery next door with there regular wet nurse Nancy

Uther had taken over again for the first 2 days but was to weak to continue so the other days Leon took over ruling Camelot to allow Arthur to see to his mate 

When the da wore on and the sun got lower in the my Arthur ended the training and walked over to Merlin, as he reached them Hunith got up and after kissing her son he smiled at arthur and left, leaving the. Two alone for the afternoon

******"

"You stink" was the greeting Arthur got from Merlin as he sat down beside him taking hunith spot

"Hello to you too my love" he replied his voice drenched with sarcasm

Merlin just smiled at him and kissed his cheek before turning to see where Rhys as 

"He's not stopped all day" merlin said still watching his son

"At least he'll sleep tonight" Arthur brought his hand up to cup under merlins chin turning his head to him "my be then I can get your attention"

Merlin yet again just smiled "aww my big poor alpha is feeling left out" he mocked kissing arthus cheek again before Arthur grabbed his face and caimed his lips 

Merlin hummed into the kiss and Arthur could feel the smile that was forming on Merlin's lips as he deepened the kiss 

"I love you" merlin whispered when they came up for air 

"And I you" Arthur replied 

Rhys luckily was still in the same spot as before still playing with the mud and flowers

"Your cleaning him up tonight" Arthur laughed "he's filthy"

And he was from head to toe was covered in mud and grass 

"I bathe him every night and he's happy just look at him" merlins eyes were filled with such love as he looked from his alpha to his son that it took arthurs breath away

"He's very active for 6 months" Arthur questioned 

"I apparently was the same always making a mess" merlin was still looking at Rhys

" nothings changed then" Arthur quickly said earning him a slap from merlin

"Oi I'm perfect ill have you know" Merlin's pout could put a child's to shame it made Arthur laugh how adorable can one person be

"Hmm I won't argue there, come on let's go up to our chambers Rhys is falling asleep and he still needs his feed and bath" Arthur quickly got up an pulled merlin with him who then walked over picking up one muddy sleepy baby and they made their way towards the castle


	34. chapter 3: death and sorrow

A week passed and the weather got hotter in Camelot, merlin and Rhys spend more time outside watching Arthur training the new knights ending up with a muddy baby each time and one unhappy gardener 

Other was never seen by anyone other than his son, servants and gauis his illness was worse and he was growing weaker by the day

It was one night the moon shining through a gap in the curtains when a servant came into Arthur's chambers 

"Sire, Gaius wants you at the kings chambers right away" he bowed and left in a rush

Arthur lay there for a minute sleep trying to pull him back to sleep, he'd heard someone speaking but it was late and the words didn't sink in I'll merlin mumbled by his side in the bed

"You better get going Arthur Gauis needs you" he yawned and turned over

Reality hit Arthur and he jumped from the bed, stumbling in the dark he pulled on his trousers and tunic and left 

Merlin had fallen back to sleep

***

Hours later Merlin woke up to a crying baby and felt the bed besides him was empty and cold, he got up and picked Rhys up who latched on immediately as started feeding, it was late about 2am it was odd for Arthur to still be gone he quickly called for a servant who came into the rooms and lite some candle

"Can you get Nancy for me please" merlin lay the again sleeping baby back in the crib and got changed just as Nancy walked in

 

"Sire" she bowed "how can I help" 

"Please watch prince Rhys I need to go to Arthur" he left not waiting for a reply but heard a distance "off couse sir" before the doors to his and Arthur's chambers closed 

He walked through the castle and reached king Uthers doors, the GAURDS let him in and as he entered he saw Arthur sitting besides his father as gauis walked around the chambers with potions

The chambers were deadly quite not even a breath could be heard 

As the doors shut with light bang Arthur looked up, a small nearly unrecognisable smile on his lips when he spotted Merlin, merlin could see his red puffy eyes and dried tears staining his cheeks when he reached him

He bend down kissing Arthur's cheek and grabbed his hand holing it tightly in support 

"He's not going to make it, he .." A sob cut Arthur off and he clung to merlin 

Merlin sat on Arthur's lap and hugged him tightly, he kissed his brow and wiped away the fresh tears falling once he pulled slightly away, he didn't speak there were no words to say so he just hugged him again gently stroking his hair in a loving manner

*******

It was just day break when the bells rang out announcing the king was dead

The people were sad and the day was spent mourning the king

Arthur had walked back with merlin to their chambers and changed, Nancy had taken Rhys to hunith for the day so merlin could be there for Arthur with no interruptions 

Arthur sat on the bed after cleaning up and changing and merlin joined him, holding his hand again squeezing it lightly to how he wasn't alone and he felt Arthur relax slightly from the touch

 

Midday came and Arthur made his was to the throne room, uthers body had been layed out for the people of Camelot to come mourn and pay respect 

Arthur kissed his fathers brow and left the room, he mourned his father for the rest off the day before going back to merlin

******

The week passed quickly with the whole castle and Camelot in mourning but soon uthers body was buried with the former kings and the preparations for Arthur's corrination began

He would be king in 2 days time and a new era would begin in Camelot, change was coming and the people knew it, the whole castle and town loved Arthur he was king, fair and just and the people knew he would be a good king

Merlin was proud of his alpha he'd mourned his father but he also kept the castle and land running with the help of Leon who was faithfully at Arthur's side the entire time

Merlin knew Arthur was under stress but he was proud of how he dealt in this difficult time, merlin never liked uther but he was Arthur's father and knee it had hit the recently crowned prince hard 

*******  
The night before the coronation Arthur gripped merlin tight as they lay in bed 

"What if I'm a bad king" arthur whispered into Merlin's hair

"You will be a fine king my love, you are loving, loyal and the people love you" merlin moved so he could look into arthurs eyes 

"You think so" Arthur was never this open abot how he felt, but tonight he needed to say what was on his mind 

"I have faith in you just like the whole kingdom" merlin kissed Arthur on the lips 

Arthur kissed back humming into the kiss

"You'll be the best king Camelot has ever known" merlin said when they broke apart "I just know you will be" he smiled and all the worry flew from Arthur's mind at the faith and love his omega was showing and for once he believed in himself and knew his omega was right


	35. Chapter 35 : New King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! no beta

the next day comes fast for both Arthur and Merlin, Merlin gets out of bed and goes straight to Rhys who's crying in his cot and Arthur walking up and down muttering to him self *Merlin just ignores him after half and hour* 

"Will you calm down Arthur, you'll be a great and just king" merlin can't help a small smile appearing on his lips

"Its not funny Merlin what if... what if i'm not what people expect what happens if i'm not the king the think i am" Arthur was still pacing

"Will you please for the love of all the gods stop pacing i'm dizzy and breath because you will be the best king Camelot has ever seen" Merlin's voice was full of truth and determination whilst keeping eye contact with a now stationary Arthur who was staring back

"You truly believe it don't know" Arthur was shocked by the pure truth that Merlin was speaking

walking to the bed he sat down next to Merlin who was cradling a curious baby

"With all my heart" leaning in he kissed Arthur putting everything into that one kiss

*****

The hall was packed with Nobles, knights, lords and ladies

two matching thrown's, one just smaller that the other were sitting side by side at the top of the steps they were glistening from the sun light shining through the pane glass windows making the golds and reds stand out even more

*****

It all went in a flash for Merlin, one minute he was walking down by Arthur's side with Prince Rhys in his arms and the next Arthur was saying his vows to be king and protect and rule Camelot and then the chants of "Long Live the King" ringed in his ears and he looked to his right to see Arthur standing there looking over the people in the hall as they spoke his new gold crown glistened making a light like halo appear over his head and it took Merlin's breath away

The next he was swearing to stand besides Arthur till the day he dies and a small circular crown was placed on his head, he was now the crowned consort of the king, Arthur's face was blank as he watched but Merlin could see and feel the pride on and around his Alpha as he watched

Rhys was in his mothers arms as she watched from the front next to Sir Leon, Gwaine, Lance and Percival, pride was clear on her face as she watched Arthur become King and then her son becoming the Kings consort, she beamed with pride when she saw Arthur and Merlin sit on their thrones 

soon she walked up the steps and bowed to the king and her son and handed Rhys back to Merlin who took him quickly wanting his son back in his arms, he smiled down at his son who was being well behaved though out the day and the noise 

*****

soon enough the hall was empty leaving just Arthur and Merlin, Hunith had taken Rhys again shortly after when people started to leave, leaving them alone together for a small while

Arthur was sitting in his throne more relaxed than 5 minutes ago, a small smile forming on his lips and he looked to Merlin who was looking at him, love and pride clear on his face before Arthur could say anything Merlin got up and got on his knees in front of Arthur which Arthur gave him a funny look for not understanding his Omega 

"Arthur my king, my Alpha, my love and my soul mate" He began "I love you with all my heart and i am proud to stand by your side and be your Omega, i am proud of our family and i swear i will stand by your side till the day i die" His face was pure concentration as he spoke, nerves clear in his voice but clearing as he spoke on

Arthur sat there in awe and shock at his Omega's words but Merlin continued 

"I was going to wait till tonight but i can't keep it secret any longer" Merlin smiled now, "I went to see Gauis the other day, i was feeling unwell" he put his hand up stopping Arthur from speaking knowing he would at hearing he was feeling ill

"I am fine" he nearly shouted at Arthur then let a small laugh out shaking his head "I went to see him two days ago and he ran some tests" he paused

"And are you well, tell me" Arthur finally spoke a word when Merlin stopped speaking

"Yes i am fine" He was beaming again "I am pregnant" his smile lit up the hall "i didn't think my last heat had gotten me pregnant and after the few weeks as i felt no symptoms till last 2 days ago" he licked his lips "So i went to see gaius and he found i was pregnant and it all fits in with my last heat, he said the symptoms where blocked from all the stress with getting back on track, your father and then you becoming king" he was still smiling ear to ear and looked at Arthur

"Your pregnant" Arthur repeated like the idiot he was, to shocked to take it in

"Yes" Merlin's voice was full of joy

"But Rhys is only 6 months going on 7" Arthur was so shocked, he wanted more children off cause he did he wanted a castle full but he couldn't get it in his head that their second child was coming so quickly after his first

the smile faded from Merlin's lips "your not pleased" He said barely a whisper bowing his head

"WHAT" Arthur shouted making Merlin jump and look up "Of cause im pleased" he smiled and got up dragging Merlin with him crushing him in a hug and claimed his omega's lips "You amazing, amazing man" he whispered into Merlin's hair "how did i get so lucky" he was beaming now his smile was spread across his face 

Merlin sobbed happily in his Alpha's arms "I am glad, i can't believe it but i couldn't be happier" 

"Lets go to the feast, the people will wonder where we are" Arthur snapped back to reality "Shall we announce it" he questioned

"Why not, it's your big day my king" Merlin answered back

"Our big day my consort" Arthur yet again claimed Merlin's lips, when they came back for air he thread their fingers together and walked down from the thrones and headed for the doors leading to the awaiting feast


	36. Chapter 36 : More announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta again

The walked into the hall that held the feast hand in hand big smiles on their faces, everyone was sitting around the large tables that were piled with food

everyone stood up and looked at their new king and Kings consort as they walked in, everyone noticed the happiness on both the men's faces and quite whispered flew around the hall 

Arthur led Merlin up to the thrones that were set at the high table, he pulled out the smaller chair and Merlin sank down into it still smiling, he could see his Son was being coo'd over by Hunith, Arthur told everyone to fit and feast and everyone sat when their new king did

Hunith came over with Baby Rhys and Merlin took him not interested in the food when his son was there, he took him and sat him on his lap 

"you okay love" Arthur said looking over at Merlin

"of cause" Merlin smiled back

"Your not eating" Arthur ask concerned 

"Feeling the effects" Merlin winked at Arthur, but he did pick a few fresh grapes from the fruit bowl in front of him 

"Shall we tell them" Arthur leaned in further whispering it and a smile formed on Merlin's face again

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Arthur said loudly standing up which got every ones attention and not a word could be heard seconds later as every ones eyes were on him "I have some news we wish to share with you" He said smiling then put his hand out and Merlin took it standing up balancing Rhys in his free arm

"Merlin found out the other day that he is again pregnant" Arthur said proudly

the news got a large response of clapping and best wishes, Hunith jumped up squealing with delight 

Merlin looked at his mother when he heard and his smile was blinding when he looked at her

"Thank you, Thank you we are both very happy with the news" Arthur soon continued when the crowd when quite again

soon Arthur's knights and council members were walking over congratulating him personally, and Hunith ran up to Merlin and hugged him tightly, Rhys was in the middle quit happily being stuck in the middle of the son and mother hug

"Oh i boy" she coo'd and pulled back "I can't believe it" tears forming in her eyes

"Me either, I'm so happy" Merlin replied then noticing the tears "Don't cry mother" he said wiping them away

"Tears of joy my boy that's all" she took his hand squeezing it "your father would be so proud of you" she said quietly

This shocked Merlin she never mentioned his father who died when she was 4 months pregnant with Merlin, she to this day never told him how his father had died

But he smiled at her no the less, it obviously meant something for her to bring it up

Arthur soon walked up to his mate wrapping his arms around him and put a hand on his still flat stomach

"Are you okay, not tired are you" Arthur asked then smiled at Hunith who bowed her head to him 

"I'm perfectly fine Arthur" Merlin turned in his arms trapping poor Rhys again in the middle of a hug, but the baby didn't protest 

"Mother could you take Rhys for a while so i can be by Arthurs side" Merlin asked and Hunith all but grabbed her grandson

"Always happy to have him, you know that" She smiled and walked away cooing again over her grandson

*****

It was late when the the King and Merlin left the feast, Hunith had already taken Rhys back to the chambers and sat with him till the got back, the feast continued when they left late into the night

Soon both king, Merlin and the baby prince were fast asleep, exhausted from the day!!


	37. Chapter 37

2 months passed under king Arthurs riegn and things were going surprisingly well, the kingdom was happy with harvest starting and the castle was running smoothly

Merlin was just over 4 months pregnant and his bump was noticeably bigger than when he was pregnant with Rhys, Merlin seemed to float around the castle always smiling and happy with the way life was running

10 month old Rhys was always in something and keeping the nannies, hunith and Merlin on their toes, he was crawling around happily and contently and his babbling noised were sounding more and more like real words which Merlin go exited about every time repeating Dada to the young prince and then Arthur would jump in says papa, but the prince would just smile and continue to bable on 

 

Arthur was always busy with ruling Camelot but no matter how long his day was he would always find time for Merlin and Rhys, most the time they lay on the bed, Rhys in the middle babbling away whilst Arthur would rub Merlin's bump whilst talking about his day to Merlin who quit happily lay back enjoying the attention and just hearing his Alpha voice

***** 

2 days passed and Merlin was with Gauis having a check up, Gauis was pleased with how it was going Merlin and the baby was healthy and strong, Hunith sat with Rhys in the corner watching on she enjoyed being with her son watching his pregnancy develope, Rhys was crawling around on the floor next to her chair quit happy playing with his wooden toys 

Merlin had just sat up pulling his tunic over his bump when the warning bell started ringing making all the adults in the room look up in shock, not a minute later Sir Gwaine burst through the chamber door making everyone jump

"Gwaine what's happening" Merlin said standing up and walking quickly to his son picking him up and cuddled him close

"One of the knights found 2 dead knights on the east gate" Gwaine gasped out, it was clear he'd run all the way here "Arthur asked me to get you and Rhys and take you to your chambers as they saw at least 4 men come through the gate and went missing before he could get a look at them" Gwaine carried on 

"Oh yes...... of course" Merlin muttered looking around to his mother "will you be okay with Gauis" he asked as he walked to Gwaine 

™yes my boy, go and be safe" Hunith said and walked over to Merlin kissing his forehead "Arthur will need you" and with that he left the chambers with Gwaine 

As he got through the door he saw 3 more knights waiting to walk with him, they quickly made their way through th corridors, the other knights were running in every direction and the noise of shouts and orders echoed 

Merlin was relieved when he made it to his room he walked in with Gwaine and noticed Arthur was there and paper was spread out every where, Sir Leon and 6 other older knights and council members were there lookin over the paper

Arthur looked up when the chamber doors opened and relief showed on his face when he saw his omega and son walk in

"Arthur.. What's happened" merlin looked around at their chamber which was hectic with knights and council members 

"I sent knights out through the east gate and they came back a few minutes ago, there's an army heading for Camelot" he paused " not even a days ride away, HOW DIDNT WE SEE THIS" He yelled making everyone jump

"Sorry, sorry" he said when he saw his Omega's scared face, he put his hands up and walked to him "sorry love" he said as he got to him

"Its okay" merlin kissed his cheek " let me just put Rhys down he's heavy" he walked over and put Rhys down that despite the noise and activity happening on the chambers he fell straight to sleep

Before he could say anything else to Arthur a knight ran into he chambers making everyone turn to him "sire" he bowed "the army its arriving quicker than we thought, the tower GAURDS have spotting them over the mauntian just 10 miles from here" he bowed again and walked to the table to Sir Leon pointing on the map where they'd been spotted

"They'll be here with in the hour" Arthur all but shouted sending everyone into action, he ran from the chambers then paused "stay here with Rhys" he looked at merlin who was stood still to startled by what was happening "DO NOT leave these rooms, understand"

"I understand" and Arthur went to leave "I love you" merlin shouted after him

"I love you too, now stay here and watch our son" he smiled and then left a scared Merlin behind


	38. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little death and fighting

The battle was fierce and Camelot was only just keeping them out of the citadel, the army was attaching from every corner and Arthur was exhausted as were the rest of the knights, Arthur as usual was in the front fighting besides his men 

The battle went on for days, no stop and the lower town was nearly destroyed, fire was spreading and the Army kept advancing and growing

Arthur wasn't going to let anyone take his kingdom, he wouldn't let anyone into the castle or near his Omega and son and no matter how exhausted he fought on, Sir Leon, Gwaine and Percival by side

4 days he hadn't seen his omega and he tried hard to put him in the back of his mind knowing he needed to concentrate on the battle surrounding his kingdom, if only he could stop and send word but the battle didn't stop for a second and the fires were getting worse 

dead bodies lay everywhere and fighting trying to step over them was hard, but he had practise he knew what he was doing

***

Merlin could hear the battle from the chambers, day after day he sat on the bed shushing the infant who didn't understand the constant noise coming from outside the chamber walls

Hunith or Morgana came daily to watch Rhys and bring food and a bath before Merlin tried but failed to sleep, 4 days of no stop battle and he hadn't had word from Arthur, he was worried his Alpha was hurt or worse but he shook his head and locked the images and thoughts away far in the back of his mind his Alpha was the best in the land so he clung to that positive image 

 

Just as the baby started kicking Rhys learnt how to stand using objects and was very confident going from sitting position to stand before his little legs wobbled and he fell on his bottom again, his lips pouted as if he didn't understand why his legs were against the new position he'd just figured out 

Merlin smiled but he was exhausted and he didn't even want to think of the poor soldiers below fighting no stop with this never ending army 

Merlin peeked from the chamber window careful not to be seen and he could see that the battle was far from over, most of the lower town was gone and in flames and he felt for the people of Camelot who were trapped in this cruel and bloody battle

***

a week past and hope was starting to show, the army was thinning out, most retreating after a week of getting no further that the lower town, 100's of their men were dead and the army was becoming weaker 

Camelot was struggling too but they kept going knowing they must protect their home and king

Arthur had been injured and was now in the medics room with Gauis who was patching his arm up from a deep slice wound

"Don't tell Merlin" he smiled at the old man he saw like a father "he will only worry and its not good for him or my children" he patter Gauis arm and walk back out to face the enemy once more 

***

9 days after the battle had begun it was finally over, the body count was high on the enemy side but light considering on Camelot's side, most were poor town folk who got stuck in the middle of the battle

Arthur's wound wasn't healing as it re opened every time he used his arm to defend and strike 

once the worst was taking car of he went and saw Gaius who changed and restitched his arm, patting the young king who smiled he let him leave

"Your Omega might be in need of you Arthur, he's been worried sick" the old man said before Arthur walked away

"I told you not to..." he couldn't finish as Gaius raised his hand

"I didn't my lord, but he has had no word from you in 9 days and i had to give him a sleeping potion the past 3 nights, the baby is fine before you ask and your son is fine too" he smiled 

"Thank you Gauis" he nodded and smiled and walked off towards his chambers 

*** 

In no time he was at the all to familiar doors of his chambers, he could hear Rhys babbling from beyond the door and Merlin saying Dada, and it made the king smile

he opened the door but Merlin didn't look up expecting his mother

"I'm not hungry mother" he moaned still smiling down at Rhys who was standing holding on to the crib side

"I hope you've been eating Merlin" Arthur smiled when his Omega's head snapped up with big eyes and a huge smile

"ARTHUR" he yelled and run to Arthur quickly straight into his arms which made them both laugh

"Hello love" he kissed the younger man

"I missed you" he smiled up at his Arthur, he amazing mate

"missed you more" Arthur smiled when Rhys babbled dapa making Merlin turn around

"I think he got both names in one their" Arthur laughed throwing his head back

"His first word" Merlin smiled "Not an actual word but it was clear enough" he hugged Arthur again before walking over to the crib to a very happy toddler 

Merlin clung to Arthur who's on hand was around his waist and stomach holding him just as tightly back, his other was in the crib as his son latched on and started grabbing his hand squeezing 

"He's a strong lad" Arthur smiled

"Just like his Papa" Merlin replied matching smile in place

"Yes" looking down at his son "he's gown in 9 days so has this" he rubbed a circle on Merlin's belly that stuck out bigger than before with Rhys

"Tell me about it" he rolled his eyes "the baby started kicking the other day" which got a bigger if possible smile from Arthur

"Probably protesting to all the noise" Arthur laughed 

"not the only one" Merlin rolled his eyes again "I though it was never going to end"

"me either but we won" he looked from his son to Merlin

"I never doubted for a second you wouldn't" Merlin kissed Arthur then 

they walked to the bed 

"And don't think you can hide that arm wound from me either" Merlin scolded as he lay down


	39. rebuilding

Slowly the houses and shops were being built again, people were cleaning up the mess left from the battle and others were putting out the remaining fires

Slowly over the weeks the lower town was looking better, Arthur was a good king and was always going down to see the progress even as weeks passed to months and slowly the old town was built back to a what it was, people had there houses and shops back and were finally getting back to normal 

***

A few days later saw Prince Rhys first birthday and a huge celebration took place over the day through the whole kingdom people feasted and had the day off which was a rare thing for the workers 

Arthur held a huge feast in the castle for all his knights and nobles

Merlin was very happy that people loved his son and celebrated his birthday with himself and Arthur, Arthur was sitting at the table eating and drinking with his knights there laughter never died down the entire day

Merlin was now 6 months pregnant and was huge, he wasn't this big with Rhys and he couldn't get comfy and found it hard to concentrate on the feast 

Rhys was sitting on his lap and was enjoying all the attention he was getting from all the servants who cooed over him when they came over and Merlin allowed it he got on we'll with the workers and all the maids and servants loved him and Rhys and always asked how the baby he was carrying was and he smiled as he talked about his children he loved it when people asked 

"*** 

Darkness fell over Camelot and time ticked by, Arthur was slightly drunk but not as bad as the knights, Merlin was still holding a now sleeping birthday boy so he slowly got up which was a struggle with his bump and smiled at the people who looked up

"You okay love" Arthur smiled at him

He pointed to the sleeping boy and got a nod from Arthur before he left and walked to his chambers, he wasn't feeling to good as he walked and was happy when he reached the chambers 

He quickly changed the young boy and tucked him in and quickly got into bed himself he was so dizy and tired

The noise of the celebration died down late into the night and Merlin didn't hear Arthur return

****

When he woke up the sun was already peeking through the curtains, Arthur was snoring loudly next to him which made him laugh as he got up to check Rhys who was just waking up himself, he picked the toddler up and quickly fed and changed him and dressed him for the day 

Arthur woke up of long after and Merlin knew he was waking by the moans and groans he heard from the next room, he put Rhys down with his toys and walked in to see Arthur lying flat out pillow over his face groaning

He laughed loudly and walked over to him pulling the pillow away

"You're evil" Arthur mumbled and pulled the duvet over his head getting another laugh from Merlin

"Come one Gauis was here a few minutes ago and he gave me this" he got a small glass filled with some horrid purple coloured potion in he waved it round "drink up" he said passing it to Arthur who sat up and took the horrid looking drink

He swallowed it all in one making a disgraced face and luckily Merlin was holding a goblet of water for him which he took and drank greedily from

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are" he smiled up at Merlin

"Not often enough actually" merlin leaned forward and kissed him but groaned as he leant forward

"What's wrong love" Arthur sat up straight holding on to merlin

"Dizzy" Merlin got on the bed and leaned on Arthur "sorry" he said head pressed to Arthur's shoulder eye skrewed up tight 

"Don't be, here sit down" head ache forgotten he got up and helped Merlin onto the bed, once he was settled he walked to the door and called for a servant to get gauis and then checked his son who was happily playing 

Merlin was sitting where he left him eyes screwed shut and breathing heavily 

"You okay love" Arthur grabbed some water and passed it to Merlin who drank a small amount

Soon Gauis arrived Hunith with him who picked up Rhys who was crawling about she smiled at her son and saw the pain on his face 

Gauis checked him over quickly and was soon picking away, Arthur just stood there watching every movement Gauis made 

"Is he okay" he was now looking at merlin who was more relaxed after a few potions and was feeling better

"He's just tired he needs bednrest for a week the pregnancy is taking it out on him due to there not being one baby" he was interrupted by Merlin

"Is there something wrong with the baby" he was concerned 

"No Merlin but you are having twins so its taking more out of you than before" gauis smiled and Hunith squeeled front he corner she was in sitting with Rhys

 

Merlin looked at Arthur and did the smile that blocked the sun, Arthur smiled back and then leant down kissing his mate 

"You amazing man" he muttered into Merlin's hair and he heard a sob from Merlin who was crying 

"Hormones" merlin snapped before anyone could ask "I'm happy I really am" he smiled and hugged Arthur again


	40. chapter 40 : nursery

The news was soon spread of the Kings omega having twins and the kingdom celebrated the news

The weeks to follow saw both men turn the room joining to their chambers into a new nursery, Merlin was ordering people around getting every detail right, even Arthur was there helping moving the furniture around for the Omega till the right spot was found

New cribs were made and caved with dragons and knights and the new bedding was chosen and details were made to perfection 

Merlin chose light gold and white for the twins cribs and Rhys new crib had red and gold 

Servants and maids ran to and from the room fetching what ever the omega needed and every detail was perfected *even though at the time they didn't know* 3 weeks before the arrival of the new babies

Rhys moved in to the finished nursery and loved it, there were 3 wet nurses already moved in ready for the arrival and Hunith helped with Rhys as well

** 

A week before the birth Merlin was on complete bed rest, Arthur stayed within a calling distance not wanting to leave him at all and most paper work was completed in their chambers unless the council was needed and Arthur would reluctantly leave for short periods 

Merlin had taken up knitting with his mother in that week after he'd gotten bored and Hunith showed him how to make blankets and things for his children, they already had 4 blankets made between them "2 red and 2 blue" and Merlin was happy that he could make things for his children

***

Merlin's first contractions came luckily for him the day Gaius came to check him, he was just unpacking when Merlin jumped in pain and let a small moan out which made Arthur, Hunith and Gaius look up

"Ouch" Merlin frowned down at his stomach

It wasn't till another came a few minutes after that Merlin's panicked face looked at Gaius

"I think..." he moaned "There coming" he tried to smile 

"I think so too my boy" Gauis smiled and ordered the maids next door in the nursery to get towels and water not knowing how long the birth would be

Arthur got up and sat by Merlin, Merlin grabbed his hand and smiled up at Arthur but was soon hit by another contraction

"Seems like they want to come quickly" Hunith smiled and helped Gaius

"I think so too" Merlin panted it was going quicker than when he had Rhys

****

The contractions continued for 3 hours on and off and finally his waters broke

"Okay Merlin we need you to lay flat now just like before with Rhys" Gaius helped Arthur move him and Arthur sat behind him again

"You'll be okay Love" Arthur kissed Merlin's head

"It hurts" Merlin moaned and soon he was pushing, the babies were coming fast

 

it took an hour to deliver the first baby

"Push now Merlin the head is out" Hunith smiled up at her son

Merlin screamed and pushed and soon the first baby was out

"A girl" Hunith announced and passed it to a main to clean 

"Well done" Gauis said standing by Hunith

Arthur smiled and kissed Arthur again and wiped his brow, he could hear his daughter crying just across the room 

Merlin was still in pain but was looking over at the baby being washed and managed a smile 

"Okay Merlin" Hunith got his attention back just before a contraction hit "i need you to relax for a minute and breathe" she smiled

Gauis was over now with the baby, he turned to look at the King and Omega "she's a healthy baby" he smiled and got back to attending the new born

he wrapped her in a small yellow clothe and walked over "Say hello" he leaned over and Merlin could see a patch a blonde curls poking out of the sheet and he smiled 

"She looks like you" Merlin smiled and stroked his daughters head "She has your hair and eyes" he didn't take his eyes of her till a contraction ripped though his body making his shout

"Okay Merlin you need to start pushing again" Hunith said

another half an hour saw the second and last babe being born

"Push that's it" Hunith encouraged 

Arthur was also whispering words into Merlin's hair whilst he lost all feeling his his hand from Merlin's grip

Merlin screamed and pushed and seconds later the baby was born

"A Boy" Hunith said over the baby's loud cry "And a noise little one at that" She smiled and again passed the baby to a main and she took the boy to Gaius to check and clean

"Well done my love" Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin who was now completely limp and tired in his arms

"Are they okay" He panted out looking at his daughter and now son being prepared and checked

"Perfect Merlin" Gaius smiled over "Both are perfect"

soon the placenta was delivered and Merlin was cleaned up and he was able to see both his children properly 

The girls blond hair was curly and her eyes were crystal blue " She's perfect" Merlin cooed down at her as she was placed on his chest, then the boy was lowered to his other side, he had thick black locks for a new born and deep blue eyes looked up at him

"Perfect" Smiling wide the pain and exhaustion forgotten "Absolutely perfect"

"He's the double of you love" Arthur stroked his son's cheek after he's done the same to his daughter "I'm so proud of you Merlin" he kissed his brow

Merlin looked at his Daughter "I want to call her Kaelyn" he looked back at Arthur who nodded and smiled down at Arthur

"I think that's a perfect name she's a pure as the meaning" his finger was grasped by the small princess and she held on looking up with big clear eyes at her father

"What about our son" Arthur replied after he got over the awe of feeling his daughters little grip on his finger

"You choose" Merlin kissed his son's head and then did the same to Kaelyn 

"Sheridan, it mean's untamed" Arthur looked down the babe started crying then strong and fierce 

"I think that name fits" Merlin laughed "And i think some one is hungry" Arthur helped remove the sweaty tunic and the babies soon latched on and fed 

"Is Rhys ok" Merlin's eyes were closed now

"Yes Lindsey has him and has fed him" Arthur stroked his fringe from his eyes and Merlin just smiled in reply

 

Hunith, Gaius and the maids cleaned up and then smiled at the two men on the bed with their new family, soon Rhys cried and Merlin asked for him 

Lindsey brought him in and he sat in Arthur's arms looking at the now sleeping babies

"That is your sister" Arthur said pointing at Kaelyn" and Rhys giggled and clapped his hands "and that's your brother Sheridan" and again the young boy clapped his hands making both men smile

 

soon Merlin was falling asleep and after a short argument reluctantly passed his new born to the nurses to put to bed and Arthur took Rhys for a nap 

he fell asleep before Arthur could return and the Alpha lifted him gently off the bed whilst the maids quickly changed it and then he lay him down to sleep and got in besides him

Everyone had left by then Hunith was in the nursery helping and Gauis was back in his chambers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHERIDAN - untamed 
> 
> Kaelyn - Pure


	41. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.   
> I just don't know where to go with it now so I thought I would wrap things up!!   
> hope you've all enjoyed despite my mistakes.

Years later

"I'm never having any more children" Merlin panted as a screaming baby boy was born, this was his 6th child and his last he had birthed 2 son's and 1 daughter after the twin's were born and he loved them all dearly.

"You say that every time my boy" Gaius laughed handing the little boy who was still crying to Merlin "and yet here we are" he walked away muttering to himself, Hunith was laughing from the bottom of the bed whilst she cleaned up and looked at her son with loving eyes, she was proud of how far he'd come and he was a wonderful parent to his children

"What ever you say dear" Arthur hummed to busy looking at the baby in his mates arms, this was his 4th son and he was proud to be the father of so many wonderful children including his tow daughters "I am just happy you have giving me so many wonderful children" he kissed Merlin on the top of the head making Merlin smile.

"And i'm glad i could give you those wonderful children " Merlin said looking over his shoulder at Arthur, his face was full of delight and joy even after being in labour for 10 hours with their new son that was now settled and quite in Merlin's arms, his eyes scanned the room and looked at the two faces, he soon fed from Merlin and the room fell quite as everyone left the chambers and the new parents in peace

"Where are all my children anyway?" Merlin asked a few minutes later breaking the silence that had fallen in the room

"Well i expect Rhys is training, Sheridan and Kaelyn are running some poor maid into the ground and Elsa will be in the garden with Borre waiting to hear if they have a new brother or sister" Arthur answered and wrapped his arms around Merlin and cuddled closer happy in the moment

Merlin hummed and leaned back into Arthur's chest content and happy to have such a loving partner and amazing children even if the twins caused a riot where ever they went, he was proud of all his children and of the kingdom Arthur had built not only for him and his children but for the people of Camelot and he couldn't be happier with his life or his family 

****

Rhys was now 10 years old and was like his father at that age always outside training, the Knights loved him and were always helping him with his aim and fighting skills.

The twin's Sheridan and Kaelyn were nearly 9 and were the most troublesome twins anyone knew, forever in trouble and making the maid's and servants lives harder, yet no one could complain at the two that looked so like their parents.

7 year old Elsa was the complete double of Merlin, not only in looks but in her kind and fair attitude, she was always with Hunith helping with potions and she loved nature and the kingdom adored her.

Borre was their 5 year old son who was quite and helpful, always with his sister Elsa in the garden helping with the flowers and herbs even when he didn't know the meaning of them.

And their new born son Bryan who was loved by all that met him with his fair hair and blue eyes, he stole hearts of all that saw him.

****

The end


End file.
